


Of Deals and Tragedies

by Jenna4112



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, very dubcon for many reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna4112/pseuds/Jenna4112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bills parents die and he ends up moving in with Ford and Stan who are taking care of Mabel and Dipper, who's parents died in a mysterious car wreck 6 months ago, Bill inherits his parents' fortune, who run a huge multi mil corp. They all plan to move to California for a year, but things don't always work out as they're planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 13 days 2 hours and 27 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Billdip xD I hope I did ok hope you all enjoy! I am currently working on ch2 so if you like it stick around :D

* warning no editing if there is grammatical/spelling errors feel free to tell me! *

Dipper sighed, finally they were able to leave. They would go back to their parents home, see all their relatives for their condolences, live there for school that year, and figure out the rest later. The only thing Dipper was looking forward to was getting away from Bill Cipher, the boy who's gang tormented him and Mabel all summer. Bill never had to worry about getting in trouble because the Cipher family was among the wealthiest and influential people in the world, because of the success of their company. Which only meant trouble for Dipper and Mabel.

It seemed like anything wrong that had happened that summer was because of Bill and his group of delinquent friends, not that the summer didn't start terribly anyway, with the car crash that had changed the twins' lives forever. They had been planning on staying the summer with their great uncle Stan anyway, but after the incident, it proved to be a more permanent situation. Everywhere they went, it seemed Bill had spies keeping track of everything they said or did. He tried to get Stan's company shut down out of malice, before Dipper and Mabel stood up to him. Bill did not like that.

Bill ended up digging up all the dirt on the pines family he could, rubbing all of the twins' failures in their faces. Their luck changed a little bit when their great uncle Ford, a presumed-dead military man, came home. Dipper bonded with him instantly, telling him of all the intriguing things he had discovered and talking theories with the missing twin.

Stan resented his twin for not thanking him, in spite of Stan's rigorous search for his brother. and only became irritated that Stan had brought him back. Ford was convinced he would bring danger to the family, and was loath to leave his insular exile. Pretty soon after his return the older pines twins' thought it would be best to move the newly reunited family to California to finally settle the lingering complications from the family tragedy

So there he was, counting down the days until he and Mabel could leave back to California.

" 13 days 2 hours and 27 seconds" Dipper sighed after staring at his watch, he decided to stare at things other than the empty void of time between gravity falls and California. He looked out through the trees at the bright full moon that had graced the Oregon sky with a quiet tranquility. He kicked his feet with irritation over the side of the house and laid on his back feeling the solid shingles of the roof on his back.

"Counting down for something, pine tree?" A familiar higher pitched voice sounded from below him and Dipper snapped to a standing position looking down at him. There he was, the living nightmare, Bill Cipher. He laughed and fixed his bow tie with a smirk on his face his hair was a golden blonde swept to the side of his face though the left side and back of his hair were a dark chocolate brown and appeared black to the contrast of Dipper's chestnut brown curls. His mustard yellow tailcoat, embroidered to look like bricks, eased slightly below his knees. a button fastened shoulder blade length cape, designed with a stylized eye, flapped behind his shoulders. His jet black bow tie shown brilliantly against the white dress shirt with black buttons and wing collar. The sleeves, pants, eyepatch and elongated skinny top hat all obeyed the color scheme, as they too were jet black.

Dipper balled his hands to fists at his sides.

"What do you want now Bill? Are you going to have Pyronica set me on fire and watch me struggle to put it out? Or are you going to have 8 ball beat me up again? Or maybe this time you'll have teeth bite the skin off my arm!" Dipper growled angrily. Bill look amused which was never a good sign.

"Sheesh Pine Tree, you make me sound so sadistic. I was just curious as to where the most interesting family in the neighborhood was uprooting to." He said innocently. Dipper glared at him

"what are you playing at?" He spoke with a questioning tone.

"Oh nothing Pine Tree, you don't have to tell me, after all I have ways of getting answers, I have eyes everywhere.." Bill concluded with a wide grin.

Dipper frowned " I thought me, Mabel and Stan all made it clear you weren't allowed on this property" Bill busted up laughing holding his sides

"Oh Pine Tree do you really think a piece of paper, an angry cat and a angry old man mean anything to me?" Dipper glared at him

"What do you even want Bill?"

Bill smiled "Just to make a deal, you are desperate for answers on your Parents' untimely demise, I can give you all the information you want Pine Tree.. and it'll only cost you a tiny favor" Dipper shook his head furiously

"No, I am never making any deals with you EVER the last time I asked your help with anything you made me a puppet for your parents' company manipulating me into almost slandering my own families name, if it wasn't for Mabel tackling me off that stage I would have destroyed my uncle's company!" Dipper growled.

Bill looked thoughtful a moment"bygones right Pine Tree, isn't the past in the past? Let's not dwell on business between the families,eh?"

Dipper glared "When it comes to my family, I never want to hear you say another word about my parents, you got it Bill, I don't care how many lawyers or spies you have, the next time you mention my parents I will personally strangle you with that bow tie you so cherish." Dipper fumed.

"Woah. Touchy subject I guess, Well I'll be in touch whenever I next get bored, or you wanna make a deal, you really ought to relax Pine Tree, after all Piedmont will REALLY make you burn, more than any of my deals." Bill smirked moving back into the darkness of the woods, till it seemed he had materialized INTO the woods. Dipper froze. He knew about California. As Dipper headed in, that night was full of restless nightmares.

"DIPPER! " the high squeal of his twin startled Dipper out of the unsettling sleep that had washed over him.

"It's time to go exploring! don't you want to finish filling up that facts journal with all your weird plant and animal anomalies from around here? We only have 12 days left till we head home!" Mabel leaned on his bed excited and full of energy

"11 days 17hours and... 43 seconds" Dipper groaned looking at his watch.

"Holy Bedazzled Unicorns! That means we have even less time than I thought!" She exclaimed loudly. Dipper rolled over putting his head under his pillow.

"Hey Dipper, guess that means you'll never know where that giant Egyptian flower is, and why it grows here.. Spoiler alert I saw it yesterday.." Mabel said enticingly to which Dipper jumped out of his bed for.

"How did you find the N _ymphaea caerulea!_ I've been looking for that for the past 3 days!"

Mabel laughed "It was all by coincidence really, I was following this really sparkly butterfly when I fell into 3 consecutive rows of blackberry bushes and tripped over a root and there it was just sitting in this small lake."

Dipper's eyes widened at her story "uh, you ok?"

Mabel laughed "I picked out all the thorns and sewed my sweater to top condition." Her sweater began to peel back revealing her bright blue shirt underneath

"more or less, it just needs more glitter glue" Mabel beamed. Dipper was excited for Mabel's optimistic attitude, he really was, but not first thing in the morning, after a night dealing with the devil himself. Which reminded him..

"Mabel, I have to tell you about something, Bill showed up last night just outside the house."

Mabel made a face "What does that Jerk want, now? did you sick Mr. Kitty Kitty Meow Meow on him?"

Dipper sighed looking a little upset "He told me he could tell me about Mom and Dad's death.. In exchange for a favor"

Mabel frowned "Tell me you didn't take that!"

Dipper looked at her seriously "I didn't, remember what happened last time I made a deal with Bill"

Mabel laughed "yeah I tackled you off that stage, those reporters were so shocked they went offline" Dipper groaned

"The most important thing right now is to not give in to Bill's deals no matter what he offers you" Mabel nodded and they shook hands. Shortly afterwards the twins headed out into the woods in search of something extraordinary.

Dipper made a triumphant noise, "yes, Mabel! You found it!" He flipped to a page in his old leather bound journal, read through it, and scribbled a note.

"Well well well, the mystery twins, how's it going shooting star?" Bill questioned leaning on a tree with a mischievous grin.

"Go away Bill, don't make me call my cat! Cause I will" Mabel narrowed her eyes and looked at Bill with disapproval, pointing at him with conviction.

"Oh no, what ever will I do against a domestic feline" he spoke in an clearly sarcastic staccato fashion. Bill closed his eye lounged back and snapped his gloved fingers. Four figures stepped forward, the first, Pyronica, she was a tall oriental girl with a half a side swept hair cut, the other side shaved except for a small little piece of hair styled to resemble a horn. The hair was expertly dyed a bright magenta color. She wore a dark magenta cape clasped by a small yellow brick patterned pyramid with one eye. The cape layed over a asymmetric magenta dress singed about mid-thigh from right to left with a black corset matched with a magenta string laced around the waist. She had mysterious burns from her magenta heels to her knees and from her wrists to her elbows all adorned with 3 small tattooed rings of magenta flames.

The second figure, Zanthar, a boy who's skin resembled a rich dark chocolate color, Was very toned out with large muscles and a muscular chest, which was revealed due to his lack of shirt. He sported a crew cut and wore a heavy chain with the same strange pyramid that hung at the midpoint of the chain. He comfortably wore purple and black stylized jeans and dark purple sneakers.

The third figure to emerge was Teeth, a light skinned boy with a shock of cherry blossom pink hair. The biggest focal point about him was his solid metal, razor sharp teeth, and the shash of human teeth he proudly wore. He outlined the teeth shash with a high necked plain black shirt, and a plain pair of black jeans and combat boots. He had pink gloves and a pink belt, the belt had a buckle that matched the pyramid symbol the other two gang members wore.

The last to appear was eight ball, who gained who's nickname by constantly wearing contact lenses that made his eyes look like poker 8 balls. There was a rumor that they he could never take them out because he forgot one night and they melted to his retina. He had light skin and a normal haircut, but with a yellow-green color. His teeth were sharpened to neat little points, sharp as daggers. He also wore a high necked black shirt, although it was matched with scaly yellow-green jeans and combat boots. He had on only two accessories, a black chain and cuff on his left arm and a black arm band with the same pyramid symbol.

Bill laughed and looked at them with a condescending grin

"Go ahead sick your feline on me, I don't think it'd do too much good." That comment got the whole gang into a quick fit of laughter.

Bill smirked "did I ever formally introduce you, oh what the heck I'll reintroduce you!" He spoke excitedly "this is Pyronica, formally a member of the triad, my Parents' figured she'd catch my attention and she owed them a favor for helping her dump the triad, so she ended up as my second in command, I'm sure they meant her for me as a 'relationship' deal but I don't deal with those interactions, too many expectations and details.. "

He rolled his eyes and returned to the introductions with a wide smile. "This is Zanthar, He came smuggled in my Parents' boat from Southern Africa after he brutally murdered a village, he's a great body guard, intimidating, friendly and a party animal,Then there's Teeth, he was known as the the bone crushing cannibal of the east coast, my parents picked him up for security before he was formally brought up with charges. Last but not least my friend, a real beast, eight ball! He came from Louisiana as a orphan since he was young. He liked the alligators and killed any trappers that tried to overtake the swamps or killed any of them, my family saw potential and bought him his own alligator reserve, they figured he'd be a good influence on me, so here he is! That's everybody! So Pine Tree, Shooting Star, wanna call any felines or tackle me?" He spoke with a condescending amusement.

Dipper froze, he was the man with the plan, but right now his mind was blank. As if Mabel could sense this, she grabbed Dipper suddenly

"Not that, but I can sure as heck get us away from you, you jerk!" She exclaimed pulling out her grappling hook and fixing it for a few trees away. She fired and they were pulled at least 200 feet away and up.

Dipper sighed "why did Stan ever think it was a good idea to give you a prepaid credit card for our birthday?" Mabel smiled brightly at him

"No idea, but my smart investment just saved our butts!" Mabel lowered them down by clinging them from branch to branch till they landed, or in Dippers case, fell on their face. Dipper looked up to see Bills crew through the trees, looking lost.

Bill stomped his foot and hit 8 ball with his cane "You idiots! I told you they were clever! You had like, one job!" He growled furious. As soon as Mabel unhooked her grappling hook from the tree, Dipper took her hand and promptly ran them to, and locked them inside the house. He pressed his back against the door putting a hand underneath his blue and white ball cap in a gesture of overwhelming excitement and glee to be safe.

Ford laughed when Mabel told him what had happened "Good thinking Mabel, you keep that up you might even knock my ASBAB score out of the water!"

Dipper shook his head "It makes no sense, why is he so determined to make our lives horrible! " Dipper vocalized pacing back and forth. Ford frowned and walked to where Dipper nervously paced.

"Don't worry Dipper, there will always be people like Bill Cipher in the world and if I've learned anything it's that you should really thank those people, though they make your life terrible now, they are bringing you and your sister together and forcing you to use your intellect to problem solve. For people like us life can be rough, but it just makes us that more tough. " he smiled holding up one of his six fingered hands.

"No matter what happens you have family" ,He smiled, "You kids taught me that."

Dipper finally smiled, "your right Great uncle Ford"

Mabel ran over "of course he's right! Bill and his group are just a bunch of rude jerks, the only thing they've done is helped us grow together, and they brought your adventure Dipper! Every story needs some bad guys" Mabel smiled.

There was a small knock at the door Dipper groaned "That's probably him with some ridiculous deal, I swear he has nothing better to do than kick us around" Dipper sighed.

Ford smiled, "I used to do business with the Cipher family, they were nice enough, till they almost tricked me into creating a war machine. They were clever having me design small pieces which seemed to have no correlation, when my assistant found out I quit and burned my schematics. Maybe I can talk to him, kids are more reasonable, let's hope he's not like his parents." Ford opened the door his brown trench coat billowing behind him, dipper sat in the kitchen trying to listen, without giving up that they were home.

"As I live and breathe, Stanford Pines! You're the 'smart guy' my Parents dealt with." He punctuated the sentence with the finger quotes, "Gotta say you got smarts but not street smarts, they made a fool out of you"

He laughed leaning on his cane "Names Bill, but you probably already know that, bet the mystery twins are hiding out inside, just tell them they can't hide out here forever, got it Fordsy? Oh and it's not to late to rejoin project R.I.F.T.~!" Bill said in a sing songy happy tone before Ford promptly shut the door in his face.

"Ford! Y-you really shouldn't have done that do you know what Bill can do?" Dipper spoke in a panic.

Ford simply smiled at him, "Let him try, I beat his family and I know secrets that would topple their business"

Dipper stopped. "Great uncle Ford, this changes everything! We don't have to run from Bill we can just-"

Ford gave Dipper a serious look "No Dipper, blackmail is not a ok solution for a simple problem, I would only use it if the family was in jeopardy, you and Mabel have to find a way to either deal with, or work with Bill on your own. "

Dipper looked absolutely disheartened he shook his head "Your right, we'll find a way, I'm sure we will" Dipper sounded uncertain and walked to his room putting his hat down over his eyes.

"Hey bro bro, we only have 11 days 12 hours and 230 seconds" Mabel spoke looking at Dipper with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah 11 days and twelve hours of torment" Dipper groaned.

"Maybe I should just make some kind of deal with Bill, we can't beat him, maybe he'll leave you alone and I can endure some annoying humiliating prank and be done with him for good."

Mabel frowned at him "Don't talk like that, we're the mystery twins we can solve any problem as long as we're together."

Dipper smiled slightly "Man, I'm just so tired of Bill, I just wish he'd leave us alone." Dipper groaned.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, Mabel and Dipper stayed inside for a few days and ignored the subtle threats Bill threw their way. Dipper woke looking down at his clock that read 2:30am he frowned, he was fully awake. He went to the roof and decided to research some strange plants he found in the forrest, he typed away on his laptop till he heard, crying?

He looked up to see the one and only, Bill Cipher sitting at the base of a tree looking utterly miserable staring into the Forrest. The teen looked toward the house and glared when he saw Dipper.

"What are you looking at Pine Tree?" He snarled. Dipper looked taken aback, had Bill been crying? His eyes were red and he had never had such raw emotion in a angry remark before.

"Are you ok?" Dipper spoke carefully as if talking to an injured cougar with a shuddering fear and concern. Bill looked at him carefully

"You know you still owe me a favor.." Bill said trying to pull off his signature smirk, but it fell short, short as in a car trying to fly over the Grand Canyon.

"What could you possibly want now?" Dipper spoke irritated.

Bill finally got his usual smug grin down and looked at Dipper "My maid is out of town and I don't like to do things on my own, you'll let me stay in this shack of yours, and be my servant for the next few days." Bill demanded. Dipper stared at the boy with disbelief

"What deal was this?" Bill looked dazed for a minute before fixing his face back into his grin

"Our last deal, the one where I helped you with that troublesome boy from a rival company.." Bill smirked. Dipper frowned that's right. He did owe him.

"Fine. Three days then your gone" Bill smiled

"glad you see it my way Pine Tree" Bill climbed onto the roof expecting Dipper to lead him, which with a roll of his eyes, he did. Dipper pulled extra blankets and a pillow down from a cupboard and put them on the floor.

"Goodnight" Dipper said simply, climbing into his bed. Dipper looked at the clock 2:50am he closed his eyes and a flood of black washed over him.

Dipper yawned and blinked looking at the clock 9:35am. He shook his head, what a weird dream, it's bad enough Bill haunted them while he was awake, now he occupied his dreams too. Dipper felt a warm heat behind him and arms curled around his waist, Mabel must have had another nightmare, while their parents death didn't kill her optimism, it killed her dreams. The arms tightened and he heard a groan. A masculine groan. Oh god, it wasn't a dream, Bill Cipher had come to cash in a favor, and why was is he in my bed! Dipper thought pulling away from the arms, a single cat like eye pierced into his.

"Bill, why the hell are you in my bed!" Dipper growled in a hushed tone, as he didn't want to wake Mabel.

"The floor was unacceptable, and you wouldn't move, so I just hoped you'd fall." Bill stated plainly and got up straightening his outfit which was crumpled and messy.

"I need some clothes, show me to your wardrobe" Bill demanded looking at Dipper expectantly.

"Why can't you take your limo home and get another tailored suit?" Dipper groaned.

Bill frowned " I don't need to explain myself to you! Your my servant for three days remember?" Bill hissed.

Dipper frowned, "Fine." He pointed at his dresser with a sarcastic wave. Bill immediately began ripping through the compartments until he came across a simple yellow shirt black vest and black dress pants.

"This will work for now." He shrugged moving to the bathroom emerging with the borrowed outfit along with his gloves, eye patch and top hat.

Dipper rubbed his eyes "woah, you look normal. Not that your any less horrible a person but I could mistake you for a normal 17 year old kid if I didn't know you." Dipper spoke a hint of malice in his tone.

Bill shrugged "I'm hungry, time to cook Pine Tree, you wouldn't poison my food would ya?" Bill smirked.

"I wouldn't ruin the food just for you, even if you are a terribly maniacal human being." Dipper groaned as he quietly went down the stairs and began making pancakes. Bill followed and sat at the counter watching Dipper cook, his back to him. He looked around interested

"So this is the mysterious home you two lock yourselves in, it's certainly...homey." Bill looked at Dippers back as he bustled around the kitchen, lowering his gaze.

"What did you do to get by once your parents died?" Bill asked quietly. Dipper stopped for a moment before continuing to cook.

"Why don't you tell me, I thought you were Bill Cipher, all knowing and powerful" he spoke with a sarcastic venom. Bill frowned and looked down, silent. Dipper turned around and placed a plate of pancakes and hash browns in front of him,

"Not to mention, why aren't you staying with your international delinquent friends?"

Bill gritted his teeth "They all got flown back to their countries, their visas suddenly disappeared and the rest took off before the police could catch up with them."

Dipper was shocked "Well I can't say that this news makes me sad, but it is surprising." He spoke with a hint of a smile. Bill ate the breakfast quickly and silently. Normally, Dipper would be excited that Bill had failed, his empire of power and fear seemed to crumble, but he looked so pitiful.

Bill looked up, glaring at Dipper "Do not pity me" Bill growled as if he had snatched the thought from Dipper's mind.

Dipper frowned. "You look like a beaten dog, what happened to cripple you?" Dipper spoke startled. Bill pushed the plate away with a loud clatter and grabbed dipper by his jacket shoving him up against a nearby cupboard.

"Never say I am crippled Pine Tree, I can still ruin your life, and make you horribly disfigure in an instant if I wanted" Bill threatened in a low growl. Dipper looked at him at eye level, fear filling his eyes.

"Acknowledge what I said Pines, or I'll cut up your pretty face." A sadistic smile filled his face.

Dipper gasped, terrified "Your not crippled.." Dipper whispered without realizing the words ever left his mouth.

Bill smirked pushing painfully on his shoulders, "Address me properly, servant"

Dipper growled as he regained his footing."Fuck off, and let me go"

Bill growled low and gutteral grasping Dippers neck tightly "What was that? try again Pine Tree." Bill remarked.

Dipper gasped for breath, desperate he whispered the words Bill wanted to hear,just as the world began to grow dim. "M-Master." Suddenly he could breathe again, he coughed and fell to his knees trying to fill his lungs with air.

Bill was walking away slowly, he turned back around and looked at Dipper with a chaotic rage.

"Don't forget it" he spoke in a low demonic tone, before he left out the back door towards the woods.

Dipper got slowly back up, and made a mental not to make Bill mad for the next two days.. Oh well only 9 days 22 hours and 14 seconds.


	2. A new day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry meant to update sooner! I got a lovely editor! Hope you guys enjoy!

         !!!!!!!Warning!!!!!!!!!

this chapter contains mature content! You have been warned!

 

 

 

 

 

 

When the family awoke, Dipper explained what had happened. Mabel was not the happiest.. "He CHOKED you! I'll kill him I swear!" Mabel screamed running toward the kitchen, Ford grabbed and stopped her. Stan looked rather somber and looked down.

"Kids... Bill's family was killed, their plane crashed due to a storm in the east. Bill is alone. Though his actions are irresponsible, think of the anger that overtook you when your parents died," Ford spoke gently. It all made sense, the tears, the anger, Bill was alone, and he turned to them? Ford looked at Dipper, then Mabel, then Stan, seriously. "Bill has no where else to turn, the only family he had were his parents. He came here for help, and I want to help him." Ford spoke with conviction The family gasped.

"After everything he's done to our family?" Mabel spoke, outraged.

Stan shook his head. "Out of all the stupid, crazy schemes you've ever come up with, taking in the kid who almost got my company shut down and hurt the kids is the worst idea yet," he grumbled.

"What about Dipper! He's done nothing but pick on him since we got here!" Mabel protested.

"He's only got one year until he's an adult, I say let him rot in his mansion," Stan groaned.

Dipper, who this whole time had had his head down in thought, finally spoke. "Grunkle Ford is right!" He asserted looking around. Mabel looked at him dumbstruck "But Dipper.." Dipper held up a hand, "Mabel this could have been us if we didn't have Stan and Ford, It took a lot of humility for Bill to have to come here, even if it was under false pretenses, he's lost and angry and has no place to go, maybe we can teach him how to go about things in a better way, and as Stan said it's only a year for all of us." He finished then looked at Mabel "Mabel, we only have one more year left too before we go to college, let's do one more great thing together," Dipper smiled and Mabel couldn't hold back her smile.

"Ok, I trust you bro bro," Mabel spoke before giving Dipper a bone crushing hug and they did their back pats.

Stan grumbled looking at Ford. "Well he's your responsibility."

Once that was settled they all went about setting him up a room, they gave Mabel a room in one of the studies connected to the underground elevator. It didn't take too long to clear out one and paint the walls to a color and style Mabel squealed about. They transferred her stuff quickly with Stan's help and set up Mabel's old bed to work with Bill. Mabel was kind enough to even make Bill a blanket that was yellow and brick patterned. The family decided to take a overnight trip to gather some things they thought Bill would enjoy to welcome him to the Pines' household, they elected Dipper to stay since Bill had initially asked Dipper for help. Dipper agreed promising he'd call them on his cellphone if anything was to go wrong.

Bill returned quietly through Dipper's window at 10:00 pm. He carried a small backpack and a black fancy trunk. He looked at Dipper questionably when he gave him a kind smile. "Am I missing something? Is this the part where you try to push me out the window?" Bill questioned looking a little worried.

"No Bill, Ford told us what happened and Ford is formally taking you in, you'll stay here from now on." Dipper explained. It took Bill a minute to process the news, then he dropped his trunk and his backpack.

"What!" Bill shrieked in utter annoyance "Pine Tree! I'm going to kill you!" He growled shoving Dipper till they fell on Dipper's bed. Dipper grabbed his arms flipping them and straddling him till Bill was immobile "You can't even imagine what you've just done to me!" He growled pushing at Dipper trying to get up, or hit him, or both. He looked up. Dipper frowned.

"Bill just listen to me! I understand what you're going through, let us help you!" Dipper spoke, calming him. Bill calmed down, sighing. "Fine Pine Tree, not like I can fight it much anyway," he said, finally giving up. He looked up at Dipper with an eyebrow raised, "You here cause you like me or you wanna let me go?"

Dipper blushed and fell off the bed in his haste to get off Bill. Bill laughed before realizing the news he was just given. "So I suppose your whole family is privy to what happened this morning." He spoke in an almost regret filled manor.

"Yeah... But they understand why, you were emotional and not in control," Dipper sighed and looked up to see Bill again looking angered. "W-what's wrong?" Dipper asked trying to sound brave, but the fear in his tone was easily recognized.

Bill growled "I always have power, I am always in control Pine Tree, I thought you would have remembered that.." Bill spoke with a low growl rising from the bed intimidatingly.

"I meant over your emotions Bill," Dipper matched with determination.

Bill growled and tackled Dipper for the second time that night. Dipper groaned and again pinned Bill. Bill glared at him, "When I get up I'm going to rip a piece of your sexy flesh right off your skin!" Bill growled without processing what he said. Dipper looked at him with utter confusion and Bill switched their positions, He pinned Dipper, straddling him. Dipper looked up with surprise and concern, well concern for his own well being. Bill pulled on Dippers vest, and he began to struggle.

"Bill, stop, if you bite me, I will punch you!" Dipper threatened, his tone giving away his slowly increasing fear. Adrenaline pumped through Dipper's veins leaving him with a cold and empty feeling of panic.

Bill looked down at Dipper, "I'll give you a chance to review what I told you earlier, if you speak correctly I won't bite you, incorrectly, you'll have a nice bloody red spot in your nice orange shirt and vest."

"Your always in control" Dipper repeated reluctantly. Bill moved close and clicked his tongue "Tsk tsk tsk, you're missing one crucial component. I'll give you one last chance, since your so close..."

Dipper balled his hands to fists, "Once is bad enough, I'm not going to loose my dignity," he spoke with pride.

Dipper felt a stabbing pain near his clavicle and shoulder, and he let out a scream low and pained, or he would have, if Bill hadn't muffled it with his hand. Bill had bitten down and sure enough there was small streams of Dippers blood draining into his vest and shirt.

Bill smiled "Wanna try again? This time I'll make it more visible," Bill stated with sadistic thrill.

Dipper sighed "You're always in control, Master," he whispered, feeling terrible the second it left his mouth.

Bill chuckled and smiled wide at Dipper. He looked over at the door locked and silent before he leaned down towards Dipper again. Dipper closed his eyes preparing for pain. Instead he felt soft lips on his own, He snapped open his eyes to see Bill Cipher kissing him. Dipper struggled and Bill immediately let go and got up.

"Pine Tree, I-I've never..." Bill started, looking very disoriented, eyes wide as he began to hyperventilate. Dipper pulled him towards him and put hands on his face.

"Bill listen to my voice, it's alright. You're having a breakdown and it's ok, it's ok to not know what your feeling, it's ok not to have control, take deep slow breaths and look at me," Dipper expertly spoke, pulling Bill slowly to a sitting position on his own bed. Bill did as instructed and began to look more like himself. Dipper knew this was a panic attack, he and Mabel had had them enough times to know how to handle them.

Bill sighed looking at Dipper. "Sorry Pine Tree, for once I wasn't in control," he sighed, looking upset. Dipper sighed as well, looking up at Bill.

"Well, I am," Dipper spoke a little shakily before pushing himself forwards and pulling Bill into a kiss. Bill was shocked, but instantly returned the affection. Dipper's hands travelled to Bill's narrow hips pulling them closer. Bill however carelessly threw Dipper's hat on the floor to wrap his fingers in his unruly curls. Bill also took advantage of Dippers lowered guard and flipped their positions till Bill was straddling him.

"Pine Tree, you have no idea how much I've wanted to do this," Bill huffed, out of breath from the kiss. "How long have you had this compulsion Mr. Cipher?" Dipper purred. Bill smirked and kissed Dipper passionately.

"Since I first saw you, I claimed you as mine." he whispered before peppering kisses down Dipper's neck. Dipper let out a low moan and Bill began to slide his tongue from Dipper's shoulder up to his ear, where he then began to nip and suck at the lobe earning more moans from the boy underneath him.

Dipper pressed against Bill and wrapped a leg around his waist moving his hands to Bill's face pulling him close to resume their passionate kiss. Bill smirked as the kiss was once again broken by the necessity of oxygen. He pulled off Dipper's vest, throwing it on the floor. Dipper looked up, surprised and a little reluctant, before he began to unbutton the borrowed vest on Bill. Bill moaned in approval, pulling off Dipper's orange T-shirt. Dipper reciprocated and pulled off Bill's yellow T-shirt, causing his top hat to tumble away also. Bill pulled him back into the passionate kiss running his hands down Dipper's chest sliding to the button of his blue jeans. Dipper moaned, blushing wildly. Bill smirked a question forming in his mind.

"Are you a virgin?" Bill inquired with a raised eyebrow and mischievous smirk. Dipper's blush darkened and he turned away, gripping the sheets beneath him. "You are!" he laughed.

"Not completely.. I've never been with a boy before, but..." Dipper managed to say, embarrassed.

"Lucky me..." Bill said while unbuttoning and sliding off Dipper's jeans. Dipper moaned, moving his hips up to meet Bill's, which earned a surprised moan from Bill. "You seem eager to change your inexperience," Bill said, amused,

"Well what can I say, I love learning new things," Dipper responded out of breath. Bill quickly slid off his own pants, with a smirk.

"Lucky for you, I have quite thorough knowledge about mostly everything, especially this subject." Dipper made a groan of interest and confusion. Bill gave him a look of sarcastic knowledge "Are you surprised? Pine Tree, I'm gay, I've had my share of sexual encounters with other guys, but let me tell you, you have been my holy grail, all the rest threw themselves at me hoping for power or money, and were genuinely surprised when I kicked them out the next morning, but you," Bill continued, rolling his hips to create friction between the two. Dipper moaned and gripped the bed. "You have been the most satisfying catch I've ever had, I admit I was a bit harsh with my foreplay," Bill smirked at Dipper, who gave him a dull irritated look.

"A bit, I thought you would kill me, or have your friends cannibalize me! Why the hell did you not just say you wanted to.. You know..." Dipper spoke, face flushing a bright red.

"Why didn't I tell you I wanted to fuck you?" Bill whispered in Dipper's ear, finishing his thought. Bill pulled back to see the boy again flushed with embarrassment "That would have taken all the fun out of it, I couldn't have you, which made you that much more appealing, not that it's not lovely to take you now..." Bill spoke smiling wide. "You ready Pine Tree?" He asked with a devious smirk, Dipper nodded ever so slightly.

Bill made quick work of removing the last articles of clothing each boy had, he walked hastily to his backpack unzipping a pocket with purpose. Dipper stared at Bills naked form, he was tan and toned, @and he has the cutest ass,@ Dipper thought with a smirk, he felt lucky, but also guilty, here he was about to loose his virginity to the boy who tormented him and his family all summer, just because Dipper had a huge, ridiculous, lustful crush on him.

Bill smirked coming back over, noticing Dippers loss in enthusiasm. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet," he spoke, leaning down and pulling Dipper into a heated kiss, in which he hesitantly returned. Bill narrowed his eyes, looking down at him. "If you're worried about your family's opinion, they obviously don't hate me, well indefinitely, they're taking me in for the next year. And besides, when's the last time you did anything for yourself? I've seen and heard you make countless sacrifices and loose great opportunities to help your family, well right now. It's time for you to be selfish, don't be shy Pine Tree, indulge," he spoke seductively, kissing his neck and sucking on his ear lobe to make a point.

Dipper nodded fiercely and pulled Bill into a passionate kiss, his enthusiasm showing. Bill smirked and trailed his hands down Dipper's legs until he reached his inner thighs, causing Dipper to moan and gasp. Bill spread his legs and pulled out a small bag he had pulled out from the backpack. From the bag, he retrieved a small bottle filled with presumably liquid. Bill set this down and pulled out a small package with a circle shape bulging from it, Dipper recognized this instantly.

Bill smirked. "I'm clean I swear, but I want you to be comfortable and feel secure" Dipper was touched by this gesture, and opened his mouth to speak. "I just want to make sure you're comfortable now, because this will be the best feeling in the world and then will be utterly painful for the next few days, so let's make it as good as possible while we can." he explained and Dipper shut his mouth.

Bill pulled the condom on and grabbed the bottle, pouring a generous amount in his hand which he applied to his member. He poured more of the liquid into his hand and poured it over Dipper's ass. He positioned himself and smiled down at Dipper who bit his lip in anticipation. Bill pushed in slowly and Dipper hissed in pain. Bill leaned down till their stomachs touched, kissing Dipper passionately while he finished pushing in his length.

He pulled slowly out and pulled away from the kiss to regain his breath. He pushed back in a bit more roughly, though Dipper's sounds of pain evolved into louder and louder sounds of pleasure. Bill began a steady rhythm, out and in. He began to angle himself a bit differently until he heard a cry of ecstasy and smirked, continuing on that spot, they both began to moan at similar times, increasing speed and desperately pulling at each others bodies in their pleasure induced haze. Dipper moaned and let out a cry of pleasure painting both their stomachs with his seed. Bill came soon after and laid on Dipper with a satisfied grin.

"Damn Pine Tree, for a virgin you were great," he smirked, pulling out of Dipper. "Let's get you cleaned up," Bill suggested pushing Dipper toward the bathroom.

Dipper took the opportunity to grab some clothes and reflect on the situation. He turned on the water to a nice cool temperature to which Bill made a grumble once he felt the water. Bill immediately turned the nob to a steamy temperature, to which Dipper grumbled at.

"Can't take the heat Pine Tree?" Bill taunted, moving into the stream of water. Dipper made a noise of irritation, but soon joined him.

Bill rubbed the body lotion all over Dipper and himself enticingly, subtlety rubbing himself on Dipper. Once they were both clean and dry Bill put on Dippers expected sleeping clothes. Dipper glared at him as he wrapped a towel around himself.

"Those were mine, it's not my fault you didn't have the forethought to bring extra clothes," Dipper grumbled and Bill gave him a mocking smile before ripping the towel off him.

"Maybe I wanted to see you a little panicky running back to your room" Bill smirked. Dipper glared at him before he made a quick dash to his room, locking the door behind him. Bill turned the handle not surprised as it didn't open "Awe c'mon Dipper! It was just a joke," Bill whined with amusement. Dipper growled changing before he opened the door. Bill gave him a wide smile. "So Pine Tree looks like it's your bed tonight, since I've already broken in mine," he chuckled and Dipper blushed.

"You know Mabel will probably wake us up, you should sleep in your own bed," Bill rolled his eyes "We can lock the door, and what are you embarrassed about being intimate with me?" he quipped with a smirk to which Dipper looked away, a blush staining his cheeks. "Awe, shame looks cute on you Pine tree," Bill teased and pushed Dipper onto his bed.

"They'll find out soon enough." Bill spoke. Dipper looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" Bill laughed. "I think this will become a more common occurrence." Dipper looked even more confused.

"I thought you only did one night stands, and I never agreed to this happening again! I don't even think it was a good idea that we did it even once.. I feel like I took advantage of you," Dipper spilled out his thoughts guiltily.

Bill laughed, shrill and loud. It left a clear unsettling echo. Bill looked amused. "First of all, you're not my average lay as I said earlier, and you think you took advantage of ME? If anything it was the other way around Pine tree. And lastly," Bill chuckled moving closer to Dipper. "I know you don't just want this to be a one time thing." He smirked as Dippers cheeks lit up again with a reddish tint.

"Go to your own bed, if the door's locked Mabel will just unlock it and assume you hurt me," he mumbled, crawling under the covers. Bill sighed dramatically and unlocked the door, sliding into his own bed.

Dipper awoke to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and a chipper yell of "Get up! I made you a sparkle-tastic breakfast!" from downstairs. Dipper groggily opened his eyes and felt arms wrapped around his waist yet again. "Bill I told you-" he spoke before quickly becoming silent at the sounds of a sniffle "Are you ok?"

Dipper asked concerned turning to look at Bill, he immediately got a slap to his face and promptly turned back around. "Fine, Pine Tree," Bill replied in a meso devoce. "Were you worried about me?" Bill questioned his playful tone returned.

Dipper groaned and moved off the bed. He grabbed clothes to change into, keeping it casual, grey shorts, orange t-shirt and a grey hoody, of course with his hat, which he collected off the floor where it was so casual thrown. Bill literally jumped off the bed and sauntered to his suitcase pulling out another golden yellow suit. He began to strip and Dipper realized he'd started staring, Bill also realized as he turned and shot him a flirty smile and began taking off the shorts in a slow and provocative manner. Dippers face lit up in a red color and he turned around and changed as fast as he could, ignoring the echoing laugh he heard from Bill.

"You are so fun to mess with Pine Tree," he happily stated and moved closer to Dipper and soon Dipper felt warm breath on his ear which made him shiver. "In all aspects" Bill whispered, again making Dipper blush, to which he turned around and pushed Bill away.

Bill was changed back into his fitting suit and was laughing crazily holding his sides. Dipper rolled his eyes and finished changing and started downstairs to which Bill, who finally stopped laughing, followed. Mabel smiled at them frowning a little at Bill. She perked up before Dipper could see the facial expression but it was not lost to Bill, who shot her a smug grin back.

"Good morning Mabel," Dipper smiled, sitting at the counter, followed by Bill.

"Good-morning!" she sang. Mabel was wearing a sparkly apron that had bits of flour over it. She brought out five plates of chocolate chip pancakes all covered in edible glitter. Dipper smiled knowing this was just Mabel's style and started eating, Bill took a second watching Dipper before he tentatively picked up a fork and knife mirroring Dipper's movements.

"So Pine Tree, Shooting Star, any plans today or tonight?" he asked looking at both of them, the 'tonight' aimed at Dipper, who looked down blushing. Mabel looked at him irritated while Dipper was distracted by embarrassment.

"Not unless DIPPER wants to do anything," Mabel said, emphasizing Dippers name, her way of saying she did not like the nicknames. Bill smiled at her arrogantly.

"Well Pine Tree and I have gotten pretty close, Shooting Star, you should have no reason to hate me," Bill spoke, putting his arm around Dippers shoulders. Dipper froze looking up in alarm. Mabel was shocked.

"Don't tell me you- Dipper did you agree? YOU!" she cried, getting pissed. She tackled Bill punching him. He blocked her punches easily, only angering her more. Dipper just watched in embarrassed shock.

Ford walked in, immediately pulling the two apart. "What's going on here!" he demanded looking at both of them stopping a minute on Mabel.

"He hurt Dipper!" Mabel shouted trying to get out of Ford's grasp to hit Bill.

Ford looked at Bill "Is this true?" he demanded, and Bill smirked in response.

"Well he seemed in pain at first then it just-" he was silenced by an angry and embarrassed Dipper covering his mout

"No, we played slapjack and Mabel thought he was hitting me just to hit me." Dipper quickly made up to match both stories.

Ford smiled at Dipper, "See Mabel just a simple misunderstanding, are those pancakes edible?" Ford trailed off as he noticed the plates of sparkling pancakes.

Mabel smiled. "Of course they are," she said, quickly glaring at Bill before Stan came in and they all began to eat the breakfast. Almost immediately after breakfast was over and the elder twins were out of earshot Mabel looked at Dipper, seriously irritated.

"What the shit Dipper!" Dipper was taken aback. In the seventeen years they'd spent alive Mabel very rarely cursed. So Dipper realized she was quite upset. Dipper shrugged. "Sorry Mabel, it's just..." Mabel looked at him seriously. "Dipper if he hurt you, in any way I want you to tell me."

Dipper shook his head quickly. "No, Mabel it's not like that, I started it and it was actually really nice and..." Mabel looked at him with wide eyes.

"We are not talking about Bill right? The boy who tormented you almost got Stan's company shut down, ruined our summer and YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM!" Mabel said increasing in anger "Bro-bro I've had some ridiculous crushes, but this is just insane."

Bill smiled walking in after listing in on their conversation from around the corner "So what's your point Shooting Star?" Bill smiled and Mabel shielded Dipper by moving in front of him.

"Stay away from Dipper you psychotic pyramid clad demon!" Mabel yelled and Bill laughed in amusement.

"Wow shooting star, I knew you didn't like me but demon, really?" he chuckled and looked at her with a playful amusement. "C'mon shooting star, I never REALLY meant to hurt you two, it was just my way of flirting with Dipper," he smiled.

Mabel looked conflicted and glared at Bill before turning to face Dipper, "As long as you're happy bro-bro," she said with a sincere smile before walking off. "Still hate you Bill!" she yelled, picking up her cat and going to her room.

Bill laughed "Does that at least ease your conscious?" Dipper smiled a little. "I'm taking that as a victory!" Bill declared, pulling Dipper towards him and kissing him before Dipper could respond.

Dipper laughed and gave him a look of mock disapproval. "I hope this means you'll be less of a jerk," Dipper grumbled, moving toward the stairs.

"Now why would you think that Pine Tree?" Bill smirked pulling Dipper towards him and shoving him against the nearest wall. Dipper gasped in surprise. "While I love playing friendly partner with you, I also have a side of myself I just can't give up," Bill smirked and slid his hand into his dress pant pocket retrieving a switch blade.

Dipper struggled, "B-Bill so not funny," he spoke with wide terrified eyes that followed the blade's movement as Bill lightly moved it around in the air in swirls.

Bill moved it closer to Dipper with a sadistic grin. "Well after all you are mine now, gotta mark you somehow." Dipper pushed away from him and jumped up the stairs, getting knocked to the ground before he could reach the top. "It won't hurt that bad" Bill assured.

"Don't you fucking dare Bill!" he managed to squeak out. His threat, if you could call it that, fell on deaf ears as Dipper felt a sharp intense pain on his shoulder, Bill was quick but the pain lingered as Dipper got back on his feet. "Your a psycho! Most normal people like get their lover a necklace or flowers or matching bracelets or the crazy ones get a tattoo!" Dipper shouted feeling the cuts on his shoulder blade feeling the outline of a triangle and his own warm sticky blood.

"Well lucky you, you get a triangle," Bill smirked at him. Dipper glared at him.

"Why a fucking triangle?" Dipper spat voice venomous.

"If you haven't noticed pyramids are kind of my thing, I find the metaphor appealing, they were initially created to be a strong beacon to the gods in ancient Egypt." Bill explained with a smile.

"So what, is the analogy that you're somehow a beacon of the gods?" he said, annoyed to which Bill smiled widely.

"I never said I was humble Pine Tree, I have systems my parents, and well, my inheritance is basically an empire. I was taught from a young age to associate your name with a symbol of power, so pyramids, triangles it just fit," Bill smirked.

Dipper glared at him "So you had to CUT IT INTO MY SKIN!" Dipper yelled angrily.

Bill laughed. "Well yes, you're mine, I wanted it displayed." Dipper gritted his teeth. "Is this your crappy way of asking me out?"

Bill looked lost in thought "I suppose, but it's not a question, it's a statement." Dipper glared and walked away. "Fuck you," he said walking to his room, Bill laughs.

"So soon again Pine Tree? I suppose if it's what you want..." Bill spoke with amusement following him to which Dipper turned and was about to yell at him for being an inconsiderate asshole, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his cheek. "I do like you Pine Tree, it's just too fun not to mark you and mess with you."

Dipper blushed. "If the cuts get infected I blame you" he said in defeat, leaning into the palm.


	3. Prince of pyramids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! My phone mearly drowned, I got an amazing girlfriend and was cut off from internet! But I'm back now and this is a short chapter but it's something!

!!!!warning scene ahead has sexual content- you have been warned!!!

 

 

As soon as their little moment was finished, Bill triumphantly picked Dipper up bridal style, jumping down the stairs two steps at a time. Dipper squeaked in surprise and clung to Bill's neck so he wouldn't fall. 

"Pine Tree your squeals are so amusing," Bill commented cheerily as they walked away from the stairs. Dipper was so shocked, he forgot the words to insult Bill. Bill smirked. "So why were the folks away last night?" he asked curious. "Not that I minded," Bill added quickly with a smirk. Dipper shot him an irritated look. Bill was really getting under his skin, literally with the triangle carved into him. 

"They were getting you welcoming gifts, idiot," Dipper explained, annoyed. Bill put Dipper on his feet before turning to walk toward the living room.

"Interesting, they must like me more than I had anticipated," Bill spoke, hands clasping each other behind his back as if he were scheming. Dipper gave him a questioning look and opened his mouth to voice his concerns, but as usual with the Pines families' timing was horrible.

The door swung open and Stan strolled in happily. His smile faded when he saw Bill and he looked at him with a mix of sympathy and distrust. "Oh, kid, we picked up some things for you, they're in the storage shed outside." He pointed his thumb in the direction before looking at Dipper with concern and irritation.

"Ah, thanks fez," Bill said with a smile, sliding past him with the grace of a cat, the nickname rolling off his tongue. Dipper laughed, not being able to hold it in. 

Stan looked at him, grumpy as usual. "Oh yeah and what stupid nickname did you get?" Dipper stopped laughing immediately.

"Pinetree," he responded.

"So he does clothed themed nicknames, great, what's Mabel? Sweater?" Stan asked, a little curious.

"Not exactly, he calls her shooting star, it's from the star on her sweater, and I have yet to hear a nickname for Ford." Dipper explained. He then rushed to keep up with Bill, whose tall legs jumped two strides ahead. 

Bill smiled, looking at all the boxes and tearing through them. There were two clear piles at this point: things he found interesting and the rest. Bill smiled widely looking at a pyramid lamp. Dipper chuckled and Bill turned to him. "Mabel found most of the stuff in there, so if you find a sparkly yellow hat you'll know why" Bill smiled.

"You don't think I could pull off a sparkly yellow hat? Dipper your lack of faith is discouraging," Bill smirked before turning back to the boxes. His pile was small, but at least there was one. It currently had 5 items, the pyramid lamp, two glass pyramid paper weights, an ancient Egypt calendar, and a star map. Dippers eyes raised at the calendar as the Little Dipper was circled with a black sharpie nearby.

"Do I even want to know why you circled the Little Dipper on that star map?" Bill turned to him again.

"Oh I'm so glad you asked, Pine Tree," he smiled softly without his normal malicious playfulness "Well this way I can always look at my Little Dipper, even when you're away." Dipper's heart melted a little. Wow, apparently he did care. 

"Although certainly not as fun as having you here," he smiled, the playful spark returning as he pulled Dipper flush against him.

Dipper blushed turning his down and to the left before a gentle hand pushed his head up to meet Bill's gaze. His breath hitched and he looked into beautiful golden orbs before Bill closed the distance and pulled him into a slow sweet kiss. Dipper pressed against him and Bill hadn't expected that, quickly moving his hands behind him to find stability, before they tumbled into the box. Bill looked up at Dipper and they burst into laughter.

Mabel was cracking up, having seen the scene after she quietly entered the room to ask Bill if he found anything he liked. She produced a small but reliable camera taking a picture. Dipper looked up in alarm after hearing a camera shutter, relieved and embarrassed to see Mabel holding the camera.

"Well I came at the perfect time," Mabel giggled. She didn't like Bill, but he obviously wasn't going away anytime soon, so she figured she might as well get used to him. 

Bill smiled "Yeah, Pinetree's clumsiness must be rubbing off on me," he said, looking at a very embarrassed Dipper.

"I'm not that clumsy," Dipper defended, getting up and off of Bill, who just sat up instead of getting out of the box.

"Oh please bro-bro you fall up the stairs constantly, how is that even possible?" Mabel added the last thought as more of a question to herself. Dipper blushed.

"A lot of people do that! And I've only run into a couple of walls these past few months." Dipper defended crossing his arms. 

Bill laughed "Pinetree, your very clumsy, but it's one of your adorable traits," Mabel smiled.

"For once I'm with Bill on this, it's what makes you, you bro-bro," Mabel smiled. Dipper finally smiled a little bit and Bill stood up.

"Alright PineTree care to take a look at the various boxes of me themed things?" He asked with a smirk looking at Dipper.

Dipper rolled his eyes and moved towards Bill who again began ripping through the box. Dipper started looking in the pile of things he had refused, it was understandable, most were knick knacks and small things that weren't really Bill's style anyway. Bill pulled out a beautiful ceramic pyramid that pulled out In different compartments as a Jewelry box. He smiled widely opening it and finding it full of Jewelry, triangles of different colors, gold, blue, purple, so on and so forth. Bill quickly put it in the 'keep pile'. Bill quickly pocketed a long golden chain with a simple gold triangle at the end, making sure Dipper had not seen. As he riffled through more, Dipper looked in the reject pile and Mabel quietly slipped away back to the house. Bill had stacked up more, the most interesting a gold plated throne, in which Bill had smiled excitedly at, pulled out and settled in on the red cushioned seat. Dipper had given him a amused look and rolled his eyes, that was of course before Bill had found the matching crown, which was inscribed with a black triangle with a single eye and a phrase underneath. 'Always Watching'. Bill nearly squealed holding the crown to his chest, it seemed the gesture had really touched him. Dipper turned away from Bill's growing discard pile to focus his full attention to the eccentric male. Bill smirked pulling Dipper close with a devious smile when he got face to face with his brown haired little angel.

"You know Dipper, if I'm a king, I suppose that makes you either royalty or my exclusive servant," he spoke with a playful wink. Dipper laughed a little.

"As if I'd be your servant longer than I'm required to for the deal." Bill smirked and pulled Dipper into a heated kiss.

"I love when you get all defiant and fiery," Bill fit in between heated kisses. "Makes me think I'm starting to corrupt you."

He picked up Dipper by his legs lifting him up and Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's neck savoring the relentless kiss. Bill carried Dipper to the throne lowering himself until Dipper was on the cushioned seat and he pulled away for breath kneeling in front of Dipper. Dipper looked over the throne and looked at Bill a little surprised.

"Why did you put me on the throne?"

Bill smiled. "Well, I've realized how rude I've been, and so I'm going to make it up to you by making you feel like the big deal you are," Bill said, breathing heavily before beginning to pull down Dipper's shorts.

Dipper opened his eyes wide. "Bill, the door is open! What if Stan or Ford walk in, or Mabel! Bill as much as it's appealing it's not-" his train of thought was cut off by a warm hot mouth enveloping his member. He gasped grasping the chair. "B-Bill," he moaned, lolling his head against the cool metal of the chair.

Bill smiled, pulling away. "Still want me to fix the door problem?" he asked with a cocky smile.

Dipper blushed and nodded, Bill gave an exasperated sigh and shut the door, locking it. He quickly made his way back to Dipper kneeling and again pulling Dipper into a blissful pleasure. Dipper moaned looking down to see a single cat like gold colored eye staring back at him. He tangled his fingers in Bills surprisingly tidy hair moving the locks of gold through his fingers in time with his hitching breaths. Bill pulled away suddenly pulling up Dippers shorts with a teasing smile.

"So you go through all tinge trouble of doing that to be a fucking tease?" Dipper hissed a bit disappointed and irritated. Bill laughed standing up looking at Dipper.

"Now, now Pine Tree, if you really want me to satisfy you, all you have to do is beg a little," Bill spoke with a michevious grin.

He unlocked the door and walked back over with a last smirk at Dipper before he went back to rummaging through the box. Dipper frowned, but it didn't last long contorting into a Cheshire like grin. He had a plan. He walked over to Bill, pressing him against the nearest wall into a heated kiss. Bill looked surprised but slowly melted into the kiss. Bill took the upper hand once Dipper's hands drifted to his waist to grasp them within a gentle hesitant grip. He pushed Dipper, to where he had been mere moments ago. Dipper moaned quietly and his eyes fluttered shut, relishing the kiss. Bill pinned his arms above his head with one arm, while the other trailed to Dippers thin hips.

There was a sudden gasp. Dipper opened his eyes to look puzzlingly at Bill, who also looked shocked. They turned quickly to see Ford standing in the doorway looking completely and utterly shocked. Well this would be fun to explain...


	4. Bill's mistake and past influences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I got a new editor! I'll be updating every other Wednesday!

Dipper pushed away from Bill blushing and putting his hands in his pockets. Bill released him and smirked looking at Ford with amusement. "Cipher! I bring you into my home after your tragedy and this is how you repay me! Threatening and manipulating my great nephew into bed with you!" He was furious, eyes trained on Bill with hatred.   
"Eh relax sixer, I didn't do anything he didn't want" Bill taunted with a mischievous grin. Dippers face flushed and he looked down, embarrassed and ashamed.   
Ford glared at Bill. "I thought maybe you would be different than your parents, but apparently I was wrong. I want you out of the house by tomorrow."   
Dipper was completely in shock "Ford! That's completely unfair to him! He just lost everything! N-not to mention I started it!" Dipper defended stepping in front of Bill.   
"Oh really? Dipper you're a smart kid, why can't you recognize he is manipulating you, just like his corrupt, immoral parents" Ford said irritated.  
After the first comment about his parents Bill was fuming, his hands balled into fists at his sides, eyes almost enveloped in a burning rage. Now, to put it nicely, Bill lost it. He ran forward punching Ford's jaw. Dipper pulled him back as he attempted to surge forward with murderous intent. Bill growled at him and turned to Ford "I know that my parents were cruel but you never knew them! You don't know! Don't act like you fucking knew them!" He screamed angrily. He balled his hands, which Dipper was holding by the wrist, into fists.   
Bill turned around with tears in his eyes, pulling Dipper with him as he ran into the Forest. Once they stopped in a clearing and Bill sat on a tree stump nearby, Dipper opened his mouth to say something before closing it and biting his lip. "Something to say Pine Tree?" Bill asked in defeat.   
"I just..." Dipper started before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath focusing on how to put his words together. His eyes sparkled with sympathy and care when they opened. "Bill, what are we going to do? I'm sorry that Ford was so rude about your parents, but that was no reason to PUNCH him, what is it with you and violence?" He shook his head pacing as he worriedly spoke.  
Bill sighed. "Pine Tree, you must understand, you lost your parents. What would you do if someone insulted them? If someone spoke of you as a disappointment to their legacy? The only reason Ford is so ridiculously upset by this is because it happened to him."   
Dipper had been thinking back to what Ford had told him, about how he had worked for the company and they had tricked him causing him to quit. "I don't get why he'd take that so hard, he seemed uncaring about quitting aside from your parents tricking him." Dipper wondered out loud.   
"That’s where you're wrong Pine Tree, I'm not surprised Ford didn't tell you, after all I'm sure he wasn't planning on ever really telling anyone what truly happened after his military brainwashing away ethics." Bill spoke, his usual flourish returning.   
Dipper was a bit interested "He hasn't ever really talked about his past.." He spoke looking at Bill with pleading eyes to resume the tale.   
"They never really remembered the footage from the cameras of their little discussions and meetings. The notes either. Some incompetent person was supposed to burn them, or something stupid like that. It all started right before Ford got his 6th PHD at 22, I, of course was not yet born, but have heard the story dozens of times. My father had approached Ford's professor with a question when they had him turned away. Ford overheard and quickly began conversing with my father on the controversial hypothetical question, they spoke constantly and soon got close…”  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Ford laughed looking over at Relik, "And then I said, do you even know the formula for light speed? You should have seen the look on his smug face, an amalgam of embarrassment and a shattering pride" Relik finished, looking over at Ford. Ford was laughing loudly holding his stomach. Relik had a charming smile, which he so casually used around company and his associates, but if you were really important or just plain lucky, you'd get to see a sincere smile on his handsome features which could light up a room instantly. Right now was one of those rare moments, it seemed a constant around Ford, one reason the man had grown so close to him. He had never trusted someone so completely but he trusted Relik with his life, his research and everything he could think of. Relik was a handsome man. He was very tall, nearing six foot. He always wore a black suit with a light blue tie, he had on a simple patch barely noticeable the right side on his suit jacket. The patch was an embroidered tea cup with an eye seemingly painted on it, interesting and mysterious. He had curly black hair which managed to look well groomed and stunning. His gorgeous blue eyes shone brilliantly against his black curls and he had a gently sloping, yet prominent jawline.   
"Ah Ford, it was most amusing, how is your progress going on that particle accelerator? Perhaps we can discuss it over tea at Interdimensional?" Relik asked knowing Ford would never turn him down.   
"Lead the way Cipher" he spoke with a casually endearing tone.   
"Stanford Pines, how long have I told you to just call me Relik, I'd hoped we'd been friends long enough that you would drop the formalities." Relik spoke with a teasing tone patting Fords shoulder as they began the trek to the familiar café. They entered the café as normal and took their normal seats. The entire building was dark except for the spherical ceiling which held all the constellations in white lights and the fluorescent handrails tinted blue and glowing. The tables were outlined in blue fluorescent lights as well, and on every table a chessboard pattern glowed the magical blue color.   
Two teas arrived shortly and Ford discussed his work in detail. "I'm quite impressed Stanford, I cannot wait to see the end result of this masterpiece."   
Relik smiled and loosened his tie. Ford caught himself staring and cleared his throat. "It's a good thing we always order tea, I fear I'm coming down with a sore throat." Ford covered with a smile at Relik.   
Relik smiled back and pulled out an antique gold pocket watch, he put it away after a quick glance and stood ever so gracefully. "Well Stanford, a pleasure as always, but I do have business to attend to. Although I wish you were the only thing on my schedule, it would make my life so much more engaging and entertaining. Though the most enjoyable things in life is are most consuming of one's matters, so I must again bid you farewell, till tomorrow Stanford." With that Relik took his leave and Ford helplessly stared after him. He couldn't help it, he was completely enraptured by the man. Their days carried out in this casual routine, Ford ever staring after Relik, Relik toting his smile and helping with whatever Ford was working on.   
Today was a bit different, they decided to meet at the café and Relik arrived in a mess. Relik’s tie was undone and he had unruly curls everywhere. He had dark circles under his eyes and an expression of exhaustion, panic and frustration. Ford took a moment to compose himself, Relik wasn't the only one frustrated, though he sensed Relik did not carry the same frustration as he did.. "Are you alright? You look like you just crawled out of bed after being subjected to a case study of insomnia" Ford spoke concerned as he leaned towards the man in the booth across from him.   
"I'm terribly sorry, I hate to make you fret Stanford, it's just all my work." He held his temple on the table with his long slender fingers "I fear it will all be for naught.."   
Ford frowned, he'd never seen Relik this distraught before. "What if I take a look at your notes, after all I just got my sixth PHD and I'm continuing for my seventh."   
Relik immediately looked up dropping his hands, eyes lit up with desperate hope. "You'd do that?" Relik asked in disbelief.   
"Of course, after all you're my closest friend, I trust you with my life, you're the most friendly and charming person I've met, why wouldn't I help you?" Ford spoke his feelings gushing out in the fast explanation.   
Relik elegantly moved from his seat to Ford’s side, giving him a strong hug. Ford’s words fell away from the sudden contact as he smelt a mixture of cinnamon and chocolate that seemed to drift from the man in a sweet warmth. Relik pulled him away but looked at him with an intense joy and thankfulness. "Stanford you've no idea what this means to me!" He spoke with a hopeful determination.   
"I'm glad I can help." Ford stated with a shy smile.   
"We must go to my study immediately. " Relik stated with a childlike joy and excitement. "Oh yes, the check." Relik stated as an afterthought pulling out his wallet and setting a more than satisfactory amount. He grabbed Ford’s wrist as he stood, pulling him out of the café and into a waiting black limousine. Ford was a bit shocked by the sudden change in scenery and looked over at Relik, who had not changed his excited grin.   
"To the Mansion" he stated and the vehicle immediately began to move. "The advancements we'll make will save my company Stanford! You see my father built this company from the ground up and passed it to me to deal with all the accumulated debt and failures. I've struggled to keep up, but with your assistance, no your partnership we will bring this company to the highest it can be" Relik announced happily looking at Ford with pure, elated happiness.   
Ford blushed a little, "I can't be that important after all you've seemed to do fine with the business this far." Ford spoke looking down a little.   
He looked up to see Relik frowning at him. "Stanford, you cannot honestly believe you aren't important."   
Ford looked down again, though this time he felt a gentle push underneath his chin and looked up into sparkling blue irises. "Stanford, you are extremely important, you will change history. Your hands should tell you that." He gingerly took one of Stanford's hands into his own. "This" He spoke touching his extra finger "marks you for greatness." He smiled up at Ford and Ford smiled back. Maybe he was meant for greatness, he didn't know, though he felt he was definitely meant to have met the amazing man before him.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Bill's story was interrupted by a call on Dippers cellphone. The sharp ring echoing in the woods as Dipper struggled to retrieve it. "Hello?" Dipper answered in uncertainty.   
"Dipper, I realized I overreacted and I'd like you and Bill to return so we can discuss this." Ford’s voice sounded serious and a bit melancholic. Bill, who had pressed his ear near to Dipper, was being pushed away with a look of annoyance.   
Bill quickly grabbed his phone and moved a safe distance from Dipper. "See Fordsy, I remember all the notes and videos I got ahold of when I was younger, quite more than you and Relik would have liked, and as much respect as I have for my father, I am not him. As much as Dipper is like you, he is not you either. Just because your obsession for my father was used as a ploy doesn't mean Dippers feelings aren't reciprocated truly. After all, I started it and Dipper just fell into it, though I will say he's come the closest to keeping me in line, not that I've really done that but-"   
Dipper finally managed to rip the phone away from Bill looking at him with a disapproving look. "I apologize on Bill's behalf he's still learning to not be a spoiled rich brat" Dipper hissed more at Bill than Ford. Bill gave him a smirk and started stabbing a nearby tree with his pocket knife.   
"He's right Dipper, I've taken this too personally, though you two will behave while you live here together, I will be keeping an eye on you and an ear, I know where it was heading when I found you two in the garage."   
Dippers face immediately flushed a scarlet. "Y-yes sir." Dipper spoke nearly dropping the phone.   
"Get back home so we can talk. Goodbye Dipper I expect you two soon if Bill hasn't ran off yet." With that Ford ended the call with a sigh.   
Mabel blushed hearing this information from around the corner, they just weren't careful were they? Well he was her idiot brother with no experience in romance, unlike herself with what she considered a wide range of knowledge of romantic endeavors. Mabel walked to her room quietly maneuvering around Ford, she was about to clear the last two steps when she heard Ford behind her.   
"Mabel, how long have you been there." Mabel froze guiltily, coming down the stairs uncaring of the sound she made.   
"Not very long, just long enough to hear you scold Dipper and Bill for being together." she quickly chirped.   
Ford crossed his arms looking at her in the parental style of authority. "And how long have you known about the relationship between the two?" Ford asked   
"Well... How long have you known?" Mabel tried to counter, but fell short when Ford’s frown seemed to deepen. "The day we got back from the trip I talked to Dipper, and he's honestly happy, and Bill actually seems like he cares! Though he is a bit rude and possessive at least he seems to treat Dipper well." Mabel finished, trying to defend both parties, though defending Bill was hard.   
Ford nodded, "Thank you for your honesty Mabel." Ford sighed.   
"Grunkle Ford, did you and Bill’s dad ever have a thing?" Mabel asked quietly.   
Ford laughed dryly "Mabel, when you get older, a lot gets more complicated than you'd want, people you love turn out to be against you, people you seemed to hate actually care about you, it all gets so twisted it's hard to answer simple questions. Does that make sense?"  
Mabel nodded. "Are you going to kick Bill out, I mean I totally get it he's an A grade jerk and nothing but trouble, but I still think about what Dipper said, he's just like us, he's lost everything and even though he's a rude, selfish, pyramid-loving jerk, doesn't mean he doesn't deserve a place to stay and people that love him too, it might not be me and you, but Dippers never seemed this happy, he doesn't make friends easily and he always gets picked on. It doesn't seem like it, but this could be a good thing." Mabel smiled looking at Ford.   
Ford thought about it, Mabel seemed very childish and air headed, but she noticed and knew a lot more than she said. "Very wisely put." he stated. The door slammed open and Mabel and Ford both turned to see the source of it. Bill had a proud grin on his face holding Dipper bridal style, Dipper’s face was bright red and he was trying his hardest not to look at them.   
Bill laughed, setting Dipper down on a chair in the living room turning to the group, "So you wanted to have a chat?" Bill asked all nonchalantly pulling a kitchen chair in and sitting on it leaning forward excitedly. Dipper sat upright quickly, a blush still painting his cheeks.   
"I'm gonna just-" Mabel said quickly trying to take off up the stairs, Ford grabbed her gently setting her in a chair.   
"You are apart of this Mabel, so you get to stay." Mabel frowned crossing her arms, Dipper had a similar idea crossing his legs sitting up straight. "It's quite apparent we will have to change our dynamics now that I know about you two." Ford said looking between Dipper and Bill.   
Bill just smiled wider, "Sixer, Fordsy, you know I won't change the way I act, Dipper’s mine, and I plan to act accordingly."   
Ford frowned "Listen, you insane, power hungry, teenager! You will not hurt Dipper, this family or have any form of impropriety in this house, do you understand?" Ford spoke in a commanding tone of voice.   
Bill laughed "Ok, I can deal with that, is it a deal?" Bill smirked. Ford looked quite irritated,   
"If it takes a handshake for you to understand, Fine." They shook hands, Bill’s electric blue eye seeming to glow like fire with excitement. Bill leaned back in his chair, with a smile.   
"So, he can stay?" Dipper asked in a happy, hopeful voice.   
"Yes." Ford said simply. "There will be an amount of trust I'm granting you, since there's no where else we can put Cipher, you'll have to stay in the same room, but I mean it Cipher no funny business!" Ford stated. "It will be the same in California, and I expect you two to behave. Mabel, I expect you to tell me if anything happens"   
Mabel looked conflicted while looking between Dipper and Ford, she nodded. "They might've already, well.."   
Ford gasped. "Cipher!" He growled looking at Bill.   
Bill shrugged. "Hey Pine tree started it."   
Dipper was bright red. "I-it just kinda- escalated and- I- never" Dipper tried to explain.   
Bill laughed "Well you don't have to worry about me deflowering your great nephew, cause it's already happened." Dipper looked down embarrassed, flushed a scarlet. "Just like 40 years ago, eh Sixer?"   
That made Ford stop and look straight at Bill. "Never say that again." Ford stated serious and guttural.   
Bill looked unnerved and that was terrifying. "What, don't want to think about Relik and you adventuring back in the day? Following him like a lost puppy-" Bill was cut off as a loud sound echoed across the room, Ford looked pissed and depressed. There was a shattered small wooden table where Ford had turned away.   
"Meetings over." He replied simply heading toward the elevator. Dipper gave Bill a dirty look, walking a scared looking Mabel to the elevator once it came back up with Ford gone. Bill groaned leaning back in the chair once Dipper and Mabel disappeared through the elevator, no one could take a joke.   
Ford leaned on his wall, with a sigh and a deep pain, memories overtaking his brain.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Once they had begun business together nothing could stop them, Relik could finish any problem that Ford couldn't and vice versa. It seemed nothing could stop the pair in the 3 years they had begun working together. Ford eventually got a research assistant for his own projects telling him nothing of his work with Relik. Ford was too incredibly amazed by Relik to want anyone else to know of the man, not to mention it had felt great to be able to keep Relik all his. He had everything he wanted, life was amazing, he shared his evenings pouring over research with Relik and his mornings and afternoons working with Fiddleford on his independent projects, which Relik took time out to look through with him.   
Tonight he would share a celebratory dinner with Relik, he couldn't be more thrilled. In the 3 years they had done business, the company thrived going so close as to making the top ten of most successful businesses. He couldn't focus on his current work, mind drifting to the incredibly intelligent and attractive man.   
"You seem distracted Stanford, something on your mind?" Fiddleford asked moving a few things around here and there and writing down a few notes.   
"I apologize Fiddleford, I'm just doing something important this evening and it won't seem to let me think straight."   
Fiddleford smiled at him, "Take the day off then, you've been working really hard, no wonder your minds drifting." Fiddleford smiled pushing his glasses up on his face.   
Ford smiled "Thank you Fiddleford, I'll return tomorrow and then we'll test the effects of the stasis chamber on test subject A." Ford said quickly heading outside into the warm sunny afternoon of the Oregon summer. He arrived at Reliks office at a good time knocking cautiously.   
"Well yes. No, I know that the report is due on Friday. Yes I can finish the schematics by then. One moment." The door opened revealing Relik and a smile lit up his face as soon as he realized it was Stanford. "Stanford, give me just a moment, what's the occasion? I believe we had discussed Dinner at the manor, yes?" He spouted with a grin picking up the phone. "Yes, it will be finished, I appologize but I must go a top priority just dropped on my desk, yes. Goodbye." He hung up and tapped a button on his phones panel. "Tanya please cancel the rest of my appointments today something has popped up that requires all of my attention" he spoke with a smile at Ford.   
"Yes, sir have a great day." A female voice answered back.  
He smiled and elegantly strode to Ford’s side, "Shall we?" He asked walking forward, Ford immediately followed.   
"Interdimensional? " Relik asked, Ford smiled.   
"You read my mind." They arrived and got their usual, playing a game of chess while they spoke. "Yes, I was a bit distracted, so my research assistant had me go so I could focus." Ford spoke moving a rook.   
"It's quite unlike you to be distracted Stanford, what's on your mind?" Relik asked in a smooth voice, moving his knight.   
"Just reality I suppose, if I would have told you 3 years ago that your company would be in the top ten for business you wouldn't have believed me." Ford spoke happily moving a bishop.   
"Believed you? I would have had you personally escorted to the nut house!" Relik laughed looking up with a charming smile. "Check" he finished. Ford looked down to see he was cornered, "Checkmate" Relik finished taking his king. "My, you are distracted, most of the time I'm the one loosing." Relik laughed.   
Ford laughed faintly "Yes, quite distracted.." He almost whispered. "Perhaps we should go to my house, I've never really showed you around because we've never had the time, always spending what time we have plunging into research and reviving my companies failed projects." Relik suggested.   
Stanford smiled, "That sounds like a splendid idea." The pair exited the café and headed to the Cipher Manor. The Cipher Manor was a large gold and white manor that extended to 3 levels above ground and 2 levels below. The highest level contained many guest rooms and an observatory with the planets and stars mapped out around the room. The second level consisted of offices and meeting rooms, and several laboratories. The floor level had a large kitchen, a dining hall and a hidden away door to the master bedroom, which contained its own bathroom, kitchen, living room and office. The first level below ground was a large extensive library and the level below that a large entertainment room filled with game boards of various things: Go, various variations of chess, Mahjong, checkers, etc.   
Ford entered the house like normal, glancing through the kitchen and dining room. He headed for the stairs on reflex and Relik took his hand "tsk, tsk tsk" he clicked his tongue "There's more to the room than you know." He led him to a simple wall and pressed it. It clicked and snapped pulling back to reveal a beautiful, but simple living room, a fireplace roared to life and the room had a calm feeling. Relik quickly pulled him through the room to a large bed with sheets a beautiful iridescent blue, the color of Relik's eyes, with gold and black embroidery on the sides, in the center was a large embroidered eye seemingly painted on a teacup, the same as the patch that rested on Relik's suit. The pillows matched with the blue, black and gold.   
Relik only spent a moment there before pulling Ford into the adjoining kitchen. "This is my room." He smiled as Ford looked stunned. He pulled Ford out of the room showing him around the rest of the house, Ford increasingly becoming more stunned.   
"Your house is enchanting!" He spoke excited.   
Relik smiled "Yes, it's been quite a while since I've trusted someone enough to show them all of my home, though, I admit it does get quite lonely in this place, as hollow and empty as a cemetery." Relik spoke sounding a bit sad.   
Ford's eyes sparked with hope and confliction. "You don't have to be lonely I-" he was cut off by a beep. Relik looked and smiled, "Ah dinner is ready, the chef I hired finished and is taking his leave." He smiled and pulled Ford to the stairs, walking back to the dining room. Relik stopped and smiled at him "I think I know what you were going to say, I don't need to be lonely I have you, you’re a great friend! It's not that it's not enough, I just wish I had someone in which to keep a warm embrace, does that make sense?"   
Ford smiled "You read my mind, and yes I understand, it's easy to become so wrapped up in your work that you forget you need a hand to hold and keep a human touch in mind." He almost sighed but kept his voice happy. If only he knew.. They headed to the dining room and began to eat the meal laid out for them. Lonely indeed.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Dipper returned up the elevator alone, and glared at Bill. "I can't believe you! You taunt Ford, embarrass me and then you get aggravated!" Dipper growled.   
Bill smiled at him simply, Dipper balled his fists and moved towards Bill. Dipper raised his fist, caught by Bill. "Whoa Pine Tree what's with the anger?"   
Dipper simply growled "Let me go so I can punch that smug grin off your face!" Dipper swung his other fist, getting caught by Bill's other hand. Bill pushed Dipper against a wall.   
"Calm down." Dipper kicked Bill between the legs, crumpling him to the ground. "Pine Tree what the hell! "   
Dipper simply stomped off to their room "Don't talk to me Bill!" He said angrily. Bill frowned, so apparently he fucked up badly.


	5. Makeups and an old flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper finally makeup and Ford and Relik get together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! An update as promised! By the way, please comment! If you have any ideas or thoughts please write them! Also tell me what you think of the boys! I was really nervous about adding Relik! Tell me what you think!

Xxxxx !!!Warning! Explicit content ahead!!!xxxxx You have been warned!xxxx

 

Bill knocked on Their door, Dipper had locked it. "Pine Tree! I'm sorry, ok?" There was a groan. 

"Go away Bill, you’re awful! Why did I think you could change? I'm an idiot, Ford was right, you don't care about anyone but yourself!" Dipper responded back. Bill leaned on the door, sitting with his back against the door, Dipper doing the same on the other side, quietly crying.

"Dipper.. Please, I am sorry, I don't like seeing you upset." Bill replied. 

"GO AWAY, I mean it Bill! " Dipper shouted back, his voice shaking. Dipper pulled his knees to his chest and silently sobbed. Bill sighed waiting for Dipper to open up the door. Hours past and Bill had fallen asleep. The door finally opened and Bill fell on his back, looking up to see Dipper. He immediately jumped up, and pulled Dipper into a tight embrace. 

"Pine tree? You’re still mad, I'm sorry, I hate that you’re ignoring me. What can I do to make you stop?" Bill pleaded. Dipper silently pushed Bill off of him, looking serious and sad. "Dipper! Please! I love you!" Bill shouted and immediately regretted it, he hadn't meant to ever say that again. 

Dipper turned to him "Well, I don't know what that means from you. For what it's worth, I love you too, but I think it's the worst mistake I've ever made." Bill felt like he'd had a white hot blade stabbed through his chest. How could Dipper say that? Dipper walked down the stairs and Bill followed silently. "I'm going to talk to Ford, If you apologize, I might forgive you." Bill went to follow and Dipper snapped back at him. "Not right now, you can apologize tomorrow." Dipper scowled getting into the elevator. Bill frowned and went back to their room. Dipper entered into Stanford's room running forward and hugging him.

"You were right! I can't believe he pushed you like that or that he embarrassed me, he seems like he's using me just to mess with you!" Dipper spoke tears streaming down his face. Ford hugged Dipper back. 

"Dipper, if I'm being honest, I let my personal feelings cloud your judgement and that was wrong." Ford said and Dipper looked up wiping his tears away. "Dipper, when I met Bill's father, I fell completely head over heels. It was one of the biggest regrets of my life, letting him manipulate me. He played off my loneliness, and made me feel like it was my choice, every decision I made I regret." He spoke angry at himself. 

"Is that who Relik is?" Dipper asked remembering the name from earlier. 

"Yes, I was obsessed, I couldn't keep my mind off of him.." Ford trailed off. 

"Do you still love him?" Dipper asked, unconsciously feeling the triangle Bill carved into his shoulder blade. 

Ford laughed "Of course I do, but I also hate him. It's something I told your sister earlier, everything gets complicated the older you get until it's so twisted you’re not sure what you’re doing is right. After all these years I suppose he had the last laugh, I took his son in on the soul purpose that he reminded me so much of his father. He has the same witty humor and grace his father had, the same jaw structure, and the black curls, well under his mother’s blonde at least, Relik's whole head was covered with them, and he always made them look so nice." Ford spoke. Dipper smiled, he couldn't have been that awful if he made Ford so happy. "He also inherited his father’s traits that I couldn't stand, his manipulation, his twisted sense of humor and-- has he marked you? That was one things that Relik did that frustrated me to no end! Treated me like property" Ford growled 

"Yeah, I get it, they really are alike, huh?" Dipper asked with a slight smile. 

"Don't get me wrong, he manipulated me, he never really cared about me, it was all a game to him, that's one thing Bill's done different, he does seem to care about you. But if I saw Relik today I would strangle him without hesitation." Ford spoke with conviction. 

Dipper looked at him confused "How can you want to kill him when you’re in love with him? Don't you want to protect him and make sure he's ok?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper I've thought about this for the 30 years I've been MIA, I joined the military for active duty because I wanted to make myself believe I could be a hero before I died, otherwise life was pointless. I knew then that I loved him, but the most important thing about a person is not how you feel about them, that's just selfish, it's how they affect the world around them. Are they poisonous or fertile, do they contribute light or shroud everything in a never-ending winter? Once I had established that he was manipulative and just a horrible person I put my feelings aside for the good of humanity, it's just something that heroes do." Ford shrugged. 

"Killing him is a bit harsh though right? I mean all he did was manipulate you, right?" Dipper asked confused. 

Ford smiled at him. "Yes, but if he would have gotten away with his plan, millions would have died, not to mention those he killed and covered up on his way to bring the company to the top. I was so blinded by my obsession I hadn't noticed the missing people or scratches Relik would bring back after he executed someone." Ford spoke shaking his head in disapproval. Dipper nodded, Bill's father really was a monster. Ford sighed as the memories played in his mind as if a projector had been turned on.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Six months flew by in a blur, they soon got into a habit of meeting after their initial jobs to have tea at Interdemension, followed by a session of brainstorming and polishing ideas, dinner cooked by Relik's personal chef and then more inventing and finishing touches. It usually ended with Ford so tired, he stayed on the couch in Relik's room rushing home the next morning to suspicious and irritated looks from Fiddleford. Ford smiled seeing Relik eloquently slide into the café and into the booth across from Ford as per usual. 

"I apologize for running late, I ran into some... Unexpected complications." the excuse slid off Relik's tongue easily, though it was honest, just not the whole truth. 

Ford smiled "It's alright I haven't been waiting too terribly long." They ordered their tea and continued talking about the progress each had made on their independent projects. 

Relik smiled "That's brilliant news Stanford! Though I must admit you could go a lot bigger, you've made great strides since we've began our collaboration." Relik congratulated him. 

"Yes, I would have never made the progress I have without you. I'm so glad I spoke to you!" Ford smiled with adornment. Relik looked at his golden pocket watch, and promptly stood pulling out his wallet and putting a more than generous amount to cover the bill on the table. 

"Well Stanford, it's getting quite late, Roland will have already begun dinner." Ford nodded and immediately followed him to the limousine and soon they arrived at the manor. The dinner had already been finished, and the chef gone. Relik and Ford sat down and ate quietly per usual. Ford finished and looked to Relik who was nearly done. "Well, seems we won't make too terribly much progress today." Ford laughed. 

Relik looked up and finished with a chuckle. "No, I suppose not." Ford smiled and they walked side by side to Relik's personal study to finish a particularly aggravating equation. Ford looked at it and made a few changes, Relik's face lighting up with glee. He had figured it out. Relik clicked his tongue "Tsk, tsk. Not quite, my friend." Relik spoke happily, he fixed the equation simply. 

"Relik do you know what this means! You can finally finish the project! Yes, we are nearly done!" Ford stated excited. 

"One of many projects Stanford, don't think you can escape me that easily." Relik spoke with a joking air with just a touch of a seriousness.

"I wouldn't want to go regardless.." Ford stated with a sincere smile. 

"Ah Stanford, ever the loyal companion, it's something I admire you for so much! How you can be so invested in something and never leave till you know it's perfect!" Relik smiled, moving closer to Ford, putting a hand on his shoulder, smiling at Stanford face to face. Ford couldn't take it any longer, he surged forward wrapping his arms around Relik's neck and pressed their lips together in a heated passion. A moan escaped Relik's lips and he pulled Ford towards him. 

"Apparently you did understand what I meant when I said I wanted someone to warm my bed." Relik chuckled darkly once their kiss broke. Relik pulled Ford into his bedroom shutting and locking the doors around them. He gave Ford a dark and lustful smile, pushing him onto the bed. Ford looked up, breathless as Relik descended on him kissing him with passion and pulling off his over coat. Ford moaned ecstatic and breathless. He quickly and fumbly undid the buttons of Relik's jacket while the two feverishly kissed. Ford pulled off Relik's tie and threw it across the room, uncaring where it went. Ford pushed them over until he was straddling Relik. He ripped open his white dress shirt, buttons flying here and there landing with little 'pings' on the marble floor. 

Relik chuckled. "I enjoy your enthusiasm, but don't destroy my clothes Stanford." Relik spoke rolling his eyes. Ford smirked and bit lightly at Relik's neck earning a sharp inhalation of breath from the man beneath him. 

"With all the success of our business you can afford to replace it." He spoke simply and sucked on Relik's ear. Relik let out a quiet moan and began pulling off Ford’s sweater. Ford helped by momentarily pulling himself away from Relik while the sweater fell away. Relik mimicked Ford's response effortlessly ripping open his white dress shirt, buttons flying onto the floor. Ford looked down at the smirking man. 

"Relik! I have to leave here and go to my research assistant in the morning in these clothes!" Ford spoke in a panic. Relik laughed and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. 

"I'm almost certain he won't notice. Or perhaps he will and he'll be jealous and furious." Relik spoke with a teasing tone. Ford rolled his eyes and Relik rolled on top of him. "Tonight you don't get to worry about tomorrow, tonight we're doing extensive, uninterrupted, research on the body's response to stimuli." Relik purred, pulling Ford into a heated kiss while he pulled roughly on Ford's hair. Ford gasped in a shuddering pleasure, pulling Relik out of his dress pants. Relik smiled and snapped Ford’s belt off quickly, throwing it carelessly across the room. Relik pulled the destroyed shirt off of Ford and kissed his collarbone up to his neck nipping and sucking on it. Ford moaned, moving flush against Relik. Relik chuckled and pulled himself away to pull off and toss Ford's dress pants somewhere on the marble floor. He pulled off his own destroyed shirt with a flirty grin at Ford. They pressed their lips together in a passionate frenzy stripping away the last of their apparel. 

Relik pulled out a key from an ornate blue box with a stylized eye on the top residing on the bedside table. He used the key on the drawer on the bedside table. When it opened it was a bit of a shock to Ford. Well he supposed he shouldn't be too shocked, after all Relik was attractive and seemed to know exactly what he wanted. The contents of the drawer were well organized, lubricants on one side, with quite a selection(even scented ones),condoms on the other (all in Reiks signature blue of course) and in the center there contained: handcuffs, a tightly rolled whip and a beautiful ornate knife. For once Relik seemed a bit tentative, when he made his selection he ended up with a simple lubricant and a condom. He shut and locked the drawer and put the key in it's hiding place before stimulating Ford. Ford moaned and pushed towards Relik. Relik smiled and carefully coated himself with the lubricant and just as carefully and gently coated Ford's entrance. Ford moaned underneath him as Relik slowly added his fingers to stretch him. He gripped Relik's arms tightly. Relik found his sweet spot easily and removed his digits with a grin. Ford looked up at him with a pleading, lustful gaze. Relik smiled and gently kissed Ford as he roughly pushed into him. They both moaned as Ford pulled him closer. They kissed passionately while finding a steady rhythm. Soon both were moaning and panting near their end. Shortly after, once they cleaned themselves a bit, they laid gazing at each other. Ford’s eyes glistening with adornment and an unmatched happiness. 

"Normally I'm quite far from cliché but I feel this burning desire to tell you how you make me feel." Ford spoke softly turning on his side to look at Relik. 

Relik chuckled "Please," he waved his hand "Feed my ego." He laughed. 

Ford smiled sincerely. "You’re my muse, my drive, my passion, I could have never asked for a better partner." Ford smiled looking at Relik with admiration and pure bliss. 

Relik smiled back. "And I would have never been able to complete my plans without you, you brilliant man" he smiled placing a single sweet kiss on Fords forehead. Ford laughed and pulled Relik into his arms, before drifting into a quiet content blackness. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Ford?"

The concerned questioned brought him back to the present. "I'm fine Dipper, just got lost in memories." He sighed looking down. 

"So what happened when you quit being his partner?" Dipper asked curious. 

"I confronted him, told him I knew his true intentions and he laughed at me, said I had finally 'gotten smart' and told me there was nothing I could do any longer, not for entertainment or to stop him." Ford spoke with contempt. "He didn't even really care, just let me know that I was no longer entertaining and not a problem and that I should collect my things, and be gone the next morning." Ford looked down angrily. "I was so angry, I burned all the plans, his bed and the painting I had commissioned. " he sighed sadly. "He could no longer make the destructive machine he wanted, and instead of being furious he seemed to just have a renewed interest, and said he'd never seen such darkness in me, he wanted me to join him, promised me riches and a chance to really get to know him. I refused and left. I was so distraught I called Stan, I gave him my research and left to join the military. We fought the night I was going to sign up, I was so angry I signed up for active duty and left the next morning. Stan didn't know what to do with himself, he took over my house and started a business with some of my plans and his ability to sell anything and you know the rest." He sighed. 

Dipper nodded, he hadn't realized what Ford had gotten himself into before now. "I'm sorry about Relik, he sounds awful, but how do you know Bill is better than him?" Dipper questioned. 

"Not that he isn't an awful and manipulative brat, but he has been completely candid about everything since he got here. I think if he was here to do something he would have done it by now." Ford spoke.

Dipper smiled "You really think that he's not lying..?" Dipper asked uncertain. 

"I'm not sure of anything after I let myself believe Relik's lies, but I think I believe Bill. I'm starting to hate him, but I believe him." Ford stated. 

Dipper smiled. "Thanks Ford, your amazing!" He let out a relieved laugh "I mean I was freaking out, telling myself he was insane and plotting something." he droned while pacing before coughing falsely to shut up. Ford smiled and waved him off as Dipper went back up the elevator. 

Bill had been trying to preoccupy himself, which had just not worked. At first he had looked through Dippers bookcase, finding nothing interesting. Then he went downstairs and paced around, staring at the elevator. Finally he laid his back on the couch, legs up, head upside-down waIting for Dipper. The elevator finally came up and Dipper emerged just in time to see Bill scrambling off the couch and falling onto the floor face first. Dipper had to force himself not to laugh and to keep a straight face walking to their room. Bill jumped from the ground and pulled Dipper forward pushing him against the wall a little harsher than he had initially wanted. "What the hell Bill! I'm not going to-" Dipper was cut off by Bill’s lips pressing themselves to his. 

"Pine Tree, listen. I really like you ok?" He shook his head. "No, no bullshit," he said almost to himself. "Pine Tree, I am in love with you! All I want is your happiness, with me that is, I'd say just your happiness, but I know I'm possessive and have, and would, kill anyone you'd choose over me." 

Dipper looked a little alarmed, "Have?"

Bill frowned a little. "Perhaps that was a wrong introduction, I love you and will fight for you through your own paranoia of overthinking. You do that A LOT and let me tell you I'm nothing like Relik, no matter what Ford wants you to think. I wouldn't want to be like him, I hate the bastard." Bill growled. "I'm going to apologize to Ford, and after I do I'm expecting a hug or kiss and the rest of the evening, or should I say morning, I'm taking you somewhere." Dipper opened his mouth to speak and Bill put a finger to his lips. "No ifs ands or buts about it, you will be there or I will find you, tie you up and tease you till you’re desperately squirming, got it?" 

Bill smirked kissing Dipper on his birthmark. Dipper could do nothing but stare as Bill happily glided to the elevator and the doors slid shut. Bill smiled when Ford turned to him, looking completely unsurprised. "So, Fords- Ford. Sorry bout taunting you about my father, you’re not the only one he screwed over you know.." Bill spoke sadly. Ford looked a little interested and looked at Bill his hands in his trench coat. Bill laughed a little "You think that your little meetings with him were terribly manipulative and horrible, imagine being born from that and never living it down. Constantly being expected to do every little thing he said like a little soldier, being abandoned constantly and just when you think he's gone he's back with no compassion, only orders." Bill spoke angrily shaking with rage. 

Ford was shocked. "I hadn't realized he was such a terrible father." 

Ford spoke quietly. "Yeah you didn't, and you know you should be grateful you’re the only person he's ever showed compassion for!" Bill's voice raised and he slowly walked towards Ford, shaking with rage. "He was violent and awful, and such a great actor! It was always, smile, look presentable, learn the business, be ruthless! Don't even get me started on my mother! She's not his wife, she's his prisoner! He hits her and makes her go on business meetings to give a good look on the family! But no, you never thought of that did you! No one ever does! No one ever thinks about what happens inside! They only think 'they have millions there's no possible way they should be angry or sad or god forbid miserable' because someone always had it worse, but hey you have millions so it makes everything ok, right?" Somewhere in his speech his anger had turned into tears, they streamed down his face and his fists were clenched at his sides. 

Ford walked forward toward Bill. Bill looked up almost expecting Ford to hit him. Instead, Ford pulled him into a tight hug. Bill suddenly tensed and had a surprised blank look, not expecting the comforting gesture from Ford. "I'm so sorry, no wonder you hate me." Ford spoke somberly. Bill pulled away from him and turned around, composing himself. 

"As much fun as breaking down and letting out my family secrets has been, I'd like to retain my dignity. " Bill spoke as collected as he could. 

Ford nodded "Of course, goodnight Bill." Ford said heading towards his bed. Bill went to the elevator arriving at the correct floor, and seeing Dipper nowhere in the living room. He walked up the stairs and opened their door to what would normally be an appealing sight. Dipper was in nothing but his boxers choosing between a nice looking suit and a semi casual outfit other outfits pooled underneath the closet, the dresser opened also. Dipper turned when the door opened with a smile, which turned into a frown after seeing Bill's melancholic expression. He dropped the two outfits on his bed and hugged Bill with one arm around Bill's back the other gently holding his head stroking the curls. 

"Change of plans Pine Tree, we'll go somewhere tomorrow, we need rest tonight." Bill finished trying to sound upbeat. Dipper held him safely until he laid down in his bed, Dipper began to walk to his bed when Bill's voice called out. "Wait!" Dipper turned towards him. "Could you please stay here, tonight, with me?" Bill asked sounding a little desperate. 

Dipper nodded and climbed into the bed holding Bill close as they drifted to sleep. When Bill woke, Dipper still had his arm around him, the sun was shining, birds were chirping and Bill took a moment to remember that his parents were dead and he was now living with his soulmate, his twin sister, their great uncle and his father's ex. Lovely day for a walk,eh? Bill snuggled into Dipper's arms, not yet ready to leave the warm embrace of his lover. Dipper's eyes fluttered open slowly, and he pulled Bill closer. 

Bill smiled "I'm definitely booking up your entire day, wear the suit, it'll look nice." Bill finished. 

Dipper grumbled. "What if I look overdressed though?" Dipper said irritated. 

"Then we'll both look like idiots together" Bill spoke turning to face Dipper and snuggling into his chest. Dipper laughed a little "Fine."

After that they got dressed, Bill in his yellow-golden suit and Dipper in his black suit white dress shirt and tie a yellow to match Bill's. Bill pulled him out the door as he was finishing brushing his hair giving Bill a surprised and irritated look as the brush flew out of his hands and next thing he knew they were rushing out the door. A cab showed up seemingly out of nowhere. Bill took Dipper’s hand pulling him in. 

"Where are we going?" Dipper asked curious. 

"That's a surprise." Bill smirked before whispering something to the driver and the car began to move.


	6. Adventures in the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thankyou so much for reading! So I'm in a MUCH better place recently and I would totally be up for writting more, you just have to ask!

Dipper sighed happily and let his head fall on Bill's shoulder. Things finally seemed to be going well.

Mabel sighed sadly, sure she was glad Dipper finally had someone but he left her behind in the dust. Things were not going well. After all she didn't trust Bill, but cared about Dipper's happiness. Her phone beeped and she opened an eye and reached over with one of her already stretched out arms to bring it in front of her. A text from Pacifica. She smiled, at least one relationship was still going well. Whereas Dipper and Mabel seemed to be going in separate directions, it was the opposite with the northwestern girl. Mabel had confronted her about her seeming searing hatred for her after the company incident with Bill. She was completely taken by surprise by Pacifica breaking down in tears and telling Mabel she was just jealous. She explained that Mabel was always so happy, always had true friends, and had almost complete freedom. After that, they just seemed to get closer, spending almost all their time together, she had even come to enjoy her time with Mabel's other friends.  
She looked at the text: You okay? Don't make me come to your house in a helicopter full of glitter.  
Mabel laughed out loud texting back. I’m ok, it's just Dipper.. She sighed looking back up at the wood ceiling above her bed.  
Another beep. She looked at the response. Wanna talk about it? My afternoon's clear I'll sneak out in 15 mins and meet you at the park.  
Mabel smiled. Alright don't forget the glitter! Mabel typed back. Even though Pacifica had gotten a bit past her bratty rich girl attitude, she still demanded things to Mabel rather than ask. Dipper had gotten irritated about it a few times, telling Mabel to assert herself and not to let the northwestern girl push her around. Mabel didn't mind though, she saw it as one of Pacifica's quirks. She lingered at her closet for a moment pondering what she should wear. She decided on a pink skirt, a sparkly yellow and light pink sweater with a big dark pink heart in the middle. She ran a brush through her hair and grabbed some arts and crafts, stuffing them in a backpack. Finally finishing her outfit with a pink headband with a vocalized happy response of "Perfect!"  
She ran down the stairs gracefully opening and shutting the door with a quick explanation to the older twins. "I'm going to hang out with Pacifica! Be back later!" Then she was out the door and halfway to the park. She smiled when she saw the other blonde. Pacifica's face lit up immediately and she waved Mabel over. Mabel smiled again at seeing Pacifica wearing a green sweater that she had made for her.  
Pacifica smiled. "So what has your idiot brother done this time Mabes?" She asked with irritation aimed at Dipper.  
"It's not his fault, and I'm not going to make him feel bad about it. This is Huge P! Dipper has finally found romance! Do you remember when I tried to set him up on those blind dates?"  
Pacifica rolled her eyes "Don't remind me, I don't know how you convinced me to be one." Pacifica scoffed.  
"Yeah, it didn't go terribly well, but at least it was funny." Mabel smiled.  
"Yeah, I do way too much for you Mabes, though I do admit it was hilarious to see him trying to sneak out the bathroom window and falling in the bushes after." Pacifica chuckled.  
"Yeah that girl that loved mysteries was a bit much.. I thought she was perfect though!" Mabel whined.  
Pacifica laughed "Only you Mabes."  
Mabel smiled "So have your parents been any better?"  
Pacifica frowned. "Not at all, they held this Galla in honor of some ridiculous event and had to 'approve' my dress. I had to change like seven times, and then they found out that I snuck out with you during the winter ball and they put 'decorative' steel bars on my window!" Pacifica spoke angrily.  
Mabel frowned and hugged her. "Hey one more year right?" Mabel tried to help.  
Pacifica smiled slightly. "Yeah.. I don't know what I would have done without you Mabes. You make me feel like there's hope."  
Mabel smiled. "There's always a brighter side P! If you look closely everything is good! Everything is sparkly or bright or happy!" Mabel stated cheerfully.  
Pacifica smiled. Little did Mabel know how much she'd helped her, she had been so close to giving up knowing her family would never let her go. Knowing she'd always be under their thumb and always be known as the northwestern heiress. Mabel had brought light to the pitch black darkness she had fallen into with the fake smiles and endless masks of security and happiness. Mabel had pushed past her security blanket of superiority and bitchiness and she'd never felt so close to anyone.  
Mabel smiled "You know what you need!"  
Pacifica's eyes widened "Mabel no." She said already knowing the brunette's game.  
"Too late, it's happening!" Mabel stated happily, pulling Pacifica towards the mall.  
"Are you ever not going to do disguise, outfit, boyfriend and glitter searching?" Pacifica stated as if she'd been through this dozens of times.  
Mabel smiled at her "C'mon dog, you know it makes you smile!" Mabel insisted and Pacifica laughed. "Only a little bit."  
They headed towards the food court first as tradition stated. Mabel ordered her normal rainbow sherbert with extra sprinkles, gummy koalas, m&ms, and edible glitter. Pacifica ordered a simple strawberry cone with edible glitter (to make Mabel happy). Mabel pointed out several boys she thought were cute and encouraged Pacifica to do the same.  
"I'm not feeling it today, Mabes." Pacifica stated as they finished their cones. "Oh come on P! You have to think someone's cute!" Mabel complained.  
Pacifica laughed "Alright." The things she'd do to make Mabel happy. "Ok.." She looked around and saw a ridiculously flamboyant guy in a yellow suit. "That guy's cute" she stated, knowing from past experience Mabel wouldn't force her to flirt with an obviously gay guy. Mabel turned to look and looked upset. "What's wrong Mabes! I was only joking!" Pacifica spoke concerned.  
"No, it's just, that's Dippers boyfriend, which means Dipper's here too." Mabel stated sadly.  
Pacifica frowned "C'mon let's get out of here then." Pacifica said taking Mabel's hand and moving towards the exit.  
Mabel looked at her determined "No, I'm not going to let them ruin our trip, let's go dress shopping!" Mabel smiled pulling Pacifica to the escalator.  
She looked over to see the flamboyant boy now with Dipper, Dipper laughed and blushed looking down. "Wait that's Bill Cipher!" Pacifica gasped having an epiphany.  
"Yeah." Mabel said crossing her arms.  
"No, Mabes you don't understand! This is great! " Pacifica smiled widely looking at Mabel like she'd just been awarded 'most beautiful woman of the year'. Mabel looked at her strangely,  
"Well I'm glad everyone's so happy about Bill.." Mabel spoke a hint of betrayal in her tone.  
"No, Mabes, my parents owe his parents more than a million dollars! They are totally terrified of them, and since Bill's parents are dead he has all that power. Mabes I can be free if Dipper and Bill stay together!" Pacifica said. This was the happiest Mabel had ever seen Pacifica, in, well, ever.  
Mabel smiled "Maybe it is a good thing."  
Pacifica smiled "Let's go dress shopping Mabes, and this time I'm buying whatever I want!" Pacifica stated happily.  
This seemed like it wouldn't be a problem, but it was a crazy statement for the blonde to make. Pacifica's mother, Priscilla went through Pacifica's closet regularly, throwing out anything that wasn't made from their personal tailor. She called it 'honoring the family legacy' and said anything else would make her look like she'd crawled out of a can of garbage. Mabel smiled, this was great for Pacifica, which was great for her. Pacifica no longer had to sneak around or hide when she saw her parents, she could openly be with her! Friends with her.. She corrected herself in her mind, there was no way that a girl like Pacifica could like girls. She'd probably had it etched in her brain since birth that it was wrong.  
Mabel pulled Pacifica into a store with bright sparkly dresses on display, marveling at the ones on the rack. "P look at this one! It would look amazing on you!" Mabel stated looking at a gorgeous blue gown covered in sparkles the color of Pacifica's eyes. Pacifica took it with a smile and pulled out a fluffy pink gown for Mabel. They kept finding new dresses for the other till their arms were full and they were laughing as they went to the dressing room. Pacifica blushed and looked at the wall as Mabel carelessly stripped next to her, pulling on another dress. Pacifica quickly did the same they smiled and giggled loving how the dresses looked.  
They left with about 6 dresses each and headed for the fabric store. The fabric store was Mabel's dream come true, she bought yards and yards of blues and pinks and yellows and greens and giant balls of yarn to knit. Mabel also got almost a pound of glitter and at least 3 sticker books. Pacifica laughed promising she wasn't going to carry any of it. The shop owner was kind enough to give them a free delivery to their doorstep within 3 business days. Mabel smiled a little worn out, it was already getting late and Pacifica had to go soon. They stopped by the food court to get a substantial lunch/dinner.  
Pacifica ended up getting a small salad and sandwich which Mabel glared at her for. "You can't be serious! You have to eat more than that. You're already so small you need food!"  
Pacifica rolled her eyes "Mabes, you know how my parents are about what I eat." She stated simply.  
Mabel pouted a bit eating her pizza slices. "Got any plans tomorrow?" Mabel asked hopeful.  
"Do you mean, can I sneak out tomorrow?" Pacifica asked with a grin. "Well, with the current developments I don't think I'll have to ask permission ever again." Pacifica stated with barely contained excitement.  
As they began to leave the mall they saw the couple once more. Bill had a swirled chocolate and vanilla cone keeping it slightly out of Dippers reach, Dipper had a pouty face on and reached for it. Bill smiled again and brought it closer, Dipper went to lick it and Bill pushed it in his face. Dipper’s eyes went wide with surprise and Bill smiled wiping his face with the napkin. Mabel couldn't help but smile, unintentionally taking Pacifica's hand. She hadn't realized she was holding her hand until she went to cup her hands around her mouth to shout something to the couple.  
She blushed a little before resuming her idea, "Dorks!" She yelled with a playful happiness and both heads snapped in her direction. Bill whispered something to Dipper and Dipper whispered something back. Bill smiled widely and pulled Dipper towards them. "Star, Northwest, nice to see ya." Bill smiled. Pacifica smiled back as politely as she could manage.  
Mabel smiled pushing Pacifica into Bill and taking a picture "There, photographic proof for your parents." Mabel beamed. Bill made a face and moved away from her pulling Dipper close. Pacifica made the same unsavory look looking at Mabel with irritation.  
"So we figured out that if Bill and Pacifica are friends her parents will let her have so much more freedom." Mabel explained nervously.  
"Sheesh you could at least warn a guy! Not like I ever want to be pressed up against the opposite gender. " Bill spoke irritated crossing his arms.  
"That makes two of us." Pacifica mumbled.  
Bill smiled after a minute taking Dipper's hand. "Nice seeing you two, but shouldn't Northwest start getting home?" He asked mischievously.  
Pacifica looked at her phone "Oh no! Mabel it's almost 8! " Pacifica squealed taking Mabel's hand and running toward the mansion. They got there panting, but elated.  
Mabel laughed "Well we got you home on time." Pacific laughed too. "Show your parents that picture, I sent it to you and text me! You'll finally be free." Mabel smiled hopeful. Pacifica smiled, free to be with whom she wanted, free to do anything. Mabel gave her a hug. Pacifica smiled when they pulled away waving at Mabel before pulling a shrub aside to show a large hole in the brick wall that surrounded the house up to the gate.  
Mabel's phone beeped and she pulled it out quickly, it was a text from Dipper. Mabel need a ride? The Grunkles offered to drive us home, they went fishing. It read.  
Mabel smiled Totally, meet you and Bill at the mall in 20 mins. Mabel typed back beginning the trek back with a skip in her step and a song in her heart.

When Bill and Dipper arrived at a giant gallant restaurant Dipper wasn't very surprised. He shuffled nervously as Bill pulled them in, they were immediately seated. Dipper looked at the breakfast prices and his eyes grew wide. "Bill, don't you think this is a little much.." Dipper said shyly.  
Bill grinned "Is my little asterism feeling out of place?"  
Dipper frowned "Well, yeah actually, I know you're used to this, but I'm not.. Maybe the next place we go can be a little more.. I don't know, my style?" Dipper said with pleading eyes.  
"Alright Pine Tree, order something small and I know just the place." Bill winked. They both ordered small, Bill with some fancy omelet that smell like something mr. Kitty kitty meow meow would cough up, and Dipper with a bowl of fruit and some bacon.  
Dipper was used to not eating much in the morning due to Stan's cooking, when Mabel cooked, it was a different story. They finished their food and Dipper couldn't wait to get out of there.  
Bill looked at him strangely "Why the rush out Pine tree?"  
Dipper sighed looking down "I felt like everyone was looking at me in disapproval, just judging me."  
Bill smiled "Welcome to high class, everyone feels like that until you're the asshole judging someone else." Dipper laughed and Bill opened the door for him into the cab. Dipper smiled and laid his head once again on Bill's shoulder.  
They stopped and Dipper smiled, The Gravity Falls Mall. "Thanks Bill." Dipper said with a sincere smile.  
"No problem Pine tree, though I would have preferred to take you ice skating like I planned." Bill spoke with a joking irritation.  
Dipper nudged him gently with his elbow as they got out of the cab, Bill paying the cabbie. "Though you've foiled my plans today, you will be out on the ice soon Pine Tree." Bill promised dramatically.  
Dipper laughed "I'm already clumsy imagine how I'd be on the ice." They were walking around just passing the food court area heading to the escalators.  
"Yeah, you would be like Bambi." Bill joked. Dipper laughed a little blushing and looking down. Bill smiled and pulled him close. "Unless I held you and didn't let you fall." Bill smiled.  
Dipper smiled back and let himself lean on Bill in the comfortable embrace. "Where to, Pine tree?" Bill smiled pulling away and taking Dipper's hand.  
Dipper smiled and hummed in thought "Game store?" Dipper asked.  
"Let's go!" Bill said enthusiastically pulling them to it. Every time Dipper even looked at a game Bill would pull out his wallet.  
Dipper glared at him "You know I have my own money, and I may not be as rich as you, but I still have money." Dipper spoke looking at a street fighter game.  
"Yes, but I want to pamper you, you’re mine Pine tree and I want you to know it." Bill smirked.  
"I think the triangle carved into my shoulder is proof enough of that." Dipper rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, touché kid, but that was more of a symbolic display, this is the perks and comfort of dating a handsome billionaire." Bill smirked.  
Dipper groaned "I don't care if we were married, I like to do things for myself Bill." Dipper stated picking up two games.  
Bill smiled mischievously picking up several gory games and an extra controller. "Yeah, but that's why you’re this adorable nervous wreck all the time, sometimes you just gotta take things up when they're offered." Bill smiled as they were at the register.  
Dipper sighed "Fine, just this once." he told Bill.  
Bill smiled and paid for the games "I knew you'd see it my way Pine tree." Bill replied with a wink. "Alright time to take you to somewhere that this mall got right! " Bill smiled pulling him to a large store that was full of fancy suits and ties. A service person greeted them almost immediately. Bill smiled "Let's get him fitted for 3 suits." Bill smirked at Dippers dismayed look. "I'd like your color template please."  
The woman smiled, she was about 30 blonde, tall, pretty. "Of course, you do realize that custom designs are much more expensive than our regular selection?" She asked.  
Bill grinned. "Yes, of course. For the pallets I'd like your selections of blue, yellow and gray." The woman nodded and pulled them to a simple but elegant looking office place. Bill sat and took the pallets from the woman as Dipper was pulled into the office. Bill smiled pulling out a blue perfect for Dipper. He found a nice gray and a yellow to compliment his.  
It took a while, but when Dipper emerged he glared at Bill "Thanks for springing that on me." he said irritated.  
Bill smiled pulling him closer "I was meaning to get you suits anyway, this just happened to be a convenient time." Bill smirked, he walked to the register and handed the woman a credit card, she ran it and they were on their way. Dipper still looked grumpy so Bill smiled and pulled him to the Food Court. "How bout some ice cream?" he smiled, Dipper couldn't help but smile back.  
Bill ordered a swirled cone (the most generic he could think of since he didn't know his Pine tree's favorite flavor and was not about to admit that.) Dipper smiled at him and he moved the cone to Dipper who went to lick it. Bill moved it slightly out of his reach and Dipper have him a determined grin. Dipper fought for the ice cream for a few minutes, till Bill seemed to take pity on him. He moved the cone close to Dipper, Dipper went to take a lick and then was looking at Bill with ice cream painting his face. Bill smirked and wiped his face off with a napkin. Dipper let out a small laugh, though he was insufferable, at least he was cute, well in his own, assholish Bill kind of way.  
"Dorks!" The word seemed almost to echo as Bill and Dipper both turned to see Mabel and Pacifica, Mabel adorning her normal happy grin, and Pacifica looking vaguely happy.  
Bill moved closer to Dipper. "Isn't that, that Northwest brat?" He whispered Dipper looked at him a little annoyed.  
"She's gotten a lot better, and be nice Mabel has like a huge crush on her and I don't want to help crush her chances." Dipper whispered back. Bill smiled and pulled Dipper over to the girls.  
"Star, Northwest, nice to see ya." he replied happily. The next thing Bill knew Pacifica was pushed next to him and heard a distinctive camera shutter.  
"There! Photographic evidence for your parents!" Mabel beamed. Bill cringed away from her pulling Dipper close. "So we found out that if Pacifica and Bill are friends, Pacifica's parents will give her so much more freedom." she laughed nervously.  
"Sheesh, you could at least warn a guy! Not like I ever want to be pressed up against the opposite gender. " Bill spoke irritated crossing his arms.  
"That makes two of us." Pacifica muttered. Bill smiled remembering that Pacifica was not yet free and most likely had a time limit. He took Dipper’s hand smiling slyly.  
"Nice seeing you two, but shouldn't Northwest start getting home?" He asked mischievously.  
Pacifica looked at her phone "Oh no! Mabel it's almost 8! " Pacifica squealed taking Mabel's hand and running towards the exit. Dipper gave Bill a look and took the ice cream, eating it. Bill laughed and let him enjoy it.  
Dipper’s phone started ringing and he picked it up "Hello?" He heard crashing in the background and a yell of something that sounded like 'It was like that when I got here' and laughing before a voice came to the phone. "Dipper! You, Glitter and Fancypants need a ride! We went fishing and got chased out by the cops, something about needing permits." Stan finished.  
Dippers face contorted in confusion and concern. "Uh- Stan you know it's illegal to fish without permits right?" He said unsure and hesitantly.  
"So's breaking and entering. Most fun things in life are illegal." Stan spoke. "Need a ride or not?" He added Dipper texted Mabel quickly.  
"Yeah! Mabel will be here in 15 minutes were all at the mall." he said nervously.  
He heard another crash in the background. "Are you encouraging Dipper to break the law!? We've talked about this 'Role model’ behavior! - Wait speed up to 80 ands turn left in precisely 20 feet." Ford could be heard in the background.  
"Ok see you in about 15 minutes" Stan responded hanging up.  
Bill laughed "Your great uncles are hilarious." He spoke.  
Dipper sighed "What should we do while we wait?" Dipper asked.  
Bill smiled "I have an idea." He pulled Dipper close and took his hand pulling up chairs next to each other. He pulled Dipper close taking a picture with his phone. Dipper looked at him irritated, but smiled at the pouty face Bill pulled back.  
"If we’re going to take pictures do it right." Dipper laughed and pulled him into a photo booth. They smiled for the first one the flash dazing Dipper. For the second Bill kissed Dipper sweetly. The third Dipper was blushing and Bill kissed his cheek, the fourth Bill made a funny face and Dipper laughed happily. They put their foreheads togetherness with cute smiles and the last picture was taken. They smiled walking out of the booth meeting Mabel at the door.  
The familiar red and white car pulled up fast stirring up dust. "Kids! Jump in gotta gun it the cops are right on our tail!" Stan explained with a happy laugh. The kids all jumped into the car quickly, and the car lurched forward. The whole family was soon laughing listening to Stan tell stories about his and Ford’s day. Apparently Stan had forced his twin on a fishing trip. "And then I saidu 'No you need a permit, for your face!' Get it ,cause he was ugly?" He finished as they rounded the last corner. The laughter quickly died and time felt slower. The house was gone. In it's place sat a pile of ashes.


End file.
